The Kazama Mishima Connections 2
by gwendy
Summary: Sequel to Tekken5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections. What will happen to Jun, Kazuya and Jin, now that they've been torn apart by G Corporation's evil schemes? And Asuka Kazama finds something important about herself. Read the prequel before you read this!
1. Torture

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfic, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 1: Torture**

A woman's anguished screams rang through the four walls in a secluded laboratory of G Corporation's Nepal facility. Several men in white suits rushed to restrain her, only to be thrown off by an unexplainable force.

"LIARS!!!" the woman shouted. "YOU'RE ALL LIARS!!!"

"Strap her to the metal table!"

"But Dr. Larne, sir! It won't hold her!"

"It's been modified to negate her power, you idiot! Now, do it!"

The men quickly did as they were told. The woman struggled to break free but unlike the previous metal cuffs that had been put over her arms and ankles, she was unable to shatter it.

"LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!!!" the woman's eyes flashed a brilliant yellow, another invisible force throwing the men to the wall.

"Give her another shot of the tranqs! Double...no. Quadruple the dosage!"

"Professor! That could kill her! A single dosage is concentrated as it is!"

"Trust me, Vivian. It'll take more than that to kill her."

Dr. Vivian Vetra could do nothing more but watch as an orderly emptied the syringe on the woman's arm. She spun her head towards Dr. Larne, strands of her blonde hair flying wildly over her pale face.

"Uncle Arnaude..."

"Shush, Vivian!" Dr. Arnaude Larne held his hand up to silence his niece. Both scientists observed the woman on the metal table begin to relax until she was no longer moving. However, she was still conscious. She rested her golden eyes over the scientists and glared at them so hatefully; Vivian Vetra had to take a few steps back.

"Come now, Vivian," Dr. Larne motioned for the young scientist to follow him down from the safety of the podium.

"Uncle Arnaude, what do you plan to do?" Dr. Vetra asked with trepidation. "She already knows that she's Jun Kazama. She knows about Kazuya and Jin. She has even met the source! Can't you see that she no longer trusts us?! She might even kill us! We have to let her go!"

"And what?!" Dr. Larne demanded. "Allow our research to go up in smoke?! I thought we've already talked about this! No, we are not letting her go!"

"So, you're just going to give her the opportunity to kill again like she did with Dr. Roesch and the others?!"

"No," Dr. Larne hurried down the stairs. "I'm going to do what I should've done in the first place: brainwash her."

"How do you expect to do that?"

"Watch me."

Uncle and niece finally made their way to where Jun Kazama was. She was breathing slower now but her eyes were still very much alert. When Dr. Larne walked up beside her, she quickly swiveled her head towards him.

"Why...?" she rasped. "Why did you lie to me?"

"We're very sorry, Ms. Kazama," Dr. Larne apologized briskly. "It was the only way we could keep you with us."

"By keeping the truth from me?!" Jun yelled. She started to struggle again. "By making me think I was someone I'm not?!"

"What would you have done if you had known?"

"Let...me...go..." Jun hissed. "I swear Larne..."

"Swear all you want," Dr. Larne gestured for the other scientists and a few orderlies to come closer. They then put a metallic contraption, attached to several wires, on Jun's head and lowered the visor over her eyes. When everything was set Dr. Larne indicated for everyone to step back.

"Now..." Dr. Larne took out a remote control from the pocket of his lab gown. "Let's see how powerful you truly are."

Dr. Larne pressed a button and turned the dial. An agonized scream escaped Jun's lips as thousands of volts of electricity coursed through her body. It was only for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity in hell.

"Okay. Tell me you're name."

"My...name...my...name...my name is Jun Kazama! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

"Again! Tell me your name!"

"Jun Kazama! NaaaaAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

"Aiko Sanada!" Dr. Larne yelled, turning the dial down. "That is your name. You are Aiko Sanada. Our assassin. Our experiment. Our property."

"Aiko...Sanada...IS A LIE!!! NAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

"Uncle, stop it!!!" Vivian Vetra held her uncle's hand. "You're killing her!"

"My dear, this is what you call psychological torture. The concept is very similar to the electric shock treatments used by psychiatrists."

"But that's a barbaric practice! The psychiatric community denounced it a long time ago!"

"Barbaric, but effective. And think what you want; it's still used today," Dr. Larne turned the dial further, Jun's wails piercing through the stale air. "We have to make her associate her old memories with pain. Traumatize her into forgetting."

Beneath the visor, Jun's eyes were as wide as they could be. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't even hear her own tormented screams; only the rumbling sound of the electricity that threatened to eat her alive. If there was a hell, she felt like she was already in it.

_"Die! Die! Please, just let me die!!"_ Jun thought bitterly, the high concentration of currents burning through her insides. Death loomed as the only relief from this agony. However, her modified...mutated body denied her the bliss of eternal sleep.

Visions of that night suddenly bombarded her thoughts. It was a night of lasts: the last day of the fifth Iron Fist Tournament, the last time she knew herself to be Aiko Sanada, and maybe the last time she'll ever get to see her family again.

_"No...I...I can't...I mustn't die...not yet..."_

Jun's screams were suddenly cut short as she fell into unconsciousness. Dr. Larne reversed the dial and pocketed the remote control. He raised his hand to the computer operators from above and gave them the go signal. They nodded, after which, they began tinkering with their keyboards.

"What are you doing now?"

"Completing the process. The apparatus on her head allows direct feedback to and from the brain. With the aid of computers, we can actually _'program'_ her mindset."

"So...you're going to turn her into a mindless zombie?"

"I could care less. We need her body and because of that, we need her alive. She has a brain and a heart, but she doesn't have to have a mind or human emotions. It's better that way...for all of us."

_"Not all of us..."_ Vivian Vetra thought bitterly, her chest tightening at the sight of a fugitive tear running down Jun's cheek.

**Chapter 2**


	2. Sorrow

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfic, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 2: Sorrow**

Osaka, Japan.

It was another glorious spring morning in the prestigious martial arts dojo of the Kazama clan. The cherry tree was a-bloom with its pink blossoms, the wind gently taking the petals along its wake. Students began their daily activities whilst still enjoying the season's festivities.

At first glance, no one could have guessed that less than a week before, this dojo had undergone one of the most intense ordeals in its history. A mysterious Chinese man by the name of Feng Wei had come to ruthlessly attack the master and some of the students. Now, life went on as it once was, save, for one difference: the vigilance in everyone at the dojo.

Two students were jogging along the wooden structure when they heard the distinct sound of hand and feet cutting through air, making them stop. Inside the temple, they spotted the master's daughter, Asuka Kazama, practicing on her moves, her short brown hair flinging across her face as she did another cartwheel kick.

The boys shook their heads.

"I reckon she still couldn't get over being creamed by Feng Wei."

"Yeah. It must've been a pretty bitter defeat. I've never seen her this serious or this quiet on a spring day."

"Not to mention she didn't come to break the fight between Tatsuo and Keiji a while ago."

"Hey, you two! Get back to your work out!"

"K-Kazama Sensei! Y-yes sir!" the boys stammered at the same time. The old man watched the two boys jog off before turning his attention back to his daughter.

Master Kazama gave out a heavy sigh and wheeled himself towards the temple. Other than his back, he also had other injuries that needed months to heal; but to him, nothing was more painful than seeing his daughter sad.

"Asuka?"

"Father!" Asuka rushed to her father's side. "You shouldn't be up so early! The doctors told you to take it slow! Why can't you--"

"Chastising me again?" Master Kazama chuckled. "You are more like your mother than you think."

Asuka's breath caught in her throat. She could feel the tears burning from her lids but she blinked them away. Several days before, she had lost the only memento her mother had left her: a gold necklace which she had kept for more than sixteen years; and she was yet to tell her father about it. She couldn't find the opportunity or the courage to do so. This, more than anything, was the cause of her sorrow.

"Is there something wrong, dear? You have been very quiet these last few days."

_"Now's my chance..."_

"Father...it's because..."

"Oh, yes, before I forget," Master Kazama turned his wheelchair around and headed for the exit. "You have a guest. We'll have to talk later. It looks like she traveled a long, long way just to see you."

"She?"

A girl wearing a pink tank top under a white jacket and a pair of matching white pants popped out from the bushes, her dark pigtails blowing in the breeze. She beamed a wide smile at Asuka.

"You were very rude to leave without saying goodbye, Asuka Kazama!"

"Ling Xiaoyu!!"

* * *

The girls sipped from their tea cups in silence. The joy and jubilation of seeing each other again had now disappeared. They both knew it was time to talk of other things: serious things.

"Asuka..." Ling set her cup down. "You went after Jin, right? What happened there?"

"I'm not really sure myself," Asuka answered solemnly. "This woman came and..."

"Yes?"

Asuka sipped her cup once more, looking for a way out of this altercation. She didn't like keeping secrets from Xiaoyu. She felt...no. She knew that this girl could be trusted but Jin had warned her against dragging Ling into this mess. It was as if Jin was trying to protect Ling.

"Asuka? What about the woman?"

"An assassin," Asuka continued. "The assassin came for Jin and his father. But we overpowered her and she disappeared. Jin's dad escaped without giving him the answers he wanted."

"And you? What was your part in that?"

"I saved their butt," Asuka said jokingly. "But seriously, I did. I helped with the assassin thing."

"And Jin? What happened to Jin?"

There was a sad look in Xiaoyu's brown eyes, pleading for answers. Asuka gave out a heavy sigh.

"Is that why you came here?"

"Yes..." Ling admitted guiltily. "But I wanted to check up on you too! I--"

"Ling, I'm not mad," Asuka laughed. "If anything, I'm amused. You really do like him don't you?"

"I...I just want to know if he's alright. I have some things I want to make clear."

"Jin's alright," Asuka affirmed. "He told me he was going to search for his father."

"Oh..."

Asuka sipped on her cup again. She refused to reveal the further details of her and Jin's last conversation, which, to be frank, wasn't a very pleasant one. After discovering her necklace gone, Jin had warned Asuka to stay away again, using some rather harsh words. She would be lying if she said it didn't affect her at all. She had mustered all her strength to keep a straight face at the time.

"Well..." Ling stood up and patted her pants. "I better get going."

"You're kidding, right? You just got here!"

"I...I have to look for Jin."

"We're cooking up a storm for lunch."

"Hmm...fine, you got me."

With childish giggles, the girls made their way from the porch and followed the aroma of food towards the dining room.

**Chapter 3**


	3. Seek and You shall Find

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfic, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 3: Seek and You shall Find**

The ticking sound of the wall clock echoed within the four walls of a small room in a bed and breakfast. It was way past midnight but Jin Kazama was still pouring over his laptop. He drained his cup of coffee to the bottom and put it down with a thud. He dragged his palm repeatedly over his eyes to rid it of sleep.

Sighing heavily, he turned off his laptop and fell on the bed. It was no use. His hacking skills weren't as good as he would've liked them to be. Sure, he knew how to squeeze some confidential information from the Mishima Zaibatsu, but none of those stated the whereabouts of his father, Kazuya Mishima.

Jin reached for his wallet and took out one of the few pictures he had salvaged from their burnt cottage six years ago. It was a picture of him and his mother, way back when he was about four or five. As far as he could recall, it had been taken by his uncle, who had once visited them in the secluded forests of Yakushima.

Jin returned the photo to his wallet and put it on the dresser. Once again, he thought back to the night he saw his mother for the first time in over six years. Compared to the picture he had with him, Jun now had a more slender figure and she looked somewhat younger than her true age.

_"Mother...oh, Mother. What have they done to you?"_ Jin shook his head. He still couldn't understand why the G Corporation would subject his mother to the Devil Gene. What was their purpose? To make her into a powerful assassin? Certainly, Jun had easily overpowered Jinpachi in less than a minute when it had taken a longer time for Jin and Kazuya to do so. But of all people, why her? What was so special about her in terms of genetics? She's just another human being.

_"Or is she?"_ Jin shuddered at the thought. What if his mother was indeed, not human? If she were another being, it would certainly explain the differences between him and his father. But what is she then?

_"Damn it! Why do things have to be so complicated?!"_ Jin opened the dresser and took out some sleeping pills. He had just started using these for his stress-induced insomnia. He knew he had to find Kazuya...fast. Only his father can give him peace of mind now.

* * *

At that precise moment, a mere few hundred meters away, a man sits, quietly in his car, staring up at a certain window of the local bed and breakfast. He released a trapped breath and closed his laptop. He turned his attention to the gold locket dangling on a gold chain before him, which he had hung around the rearview mirror. He opened the locket, staring once again, at the two pictures inside.

_"I'm a fool. A damned fool!"_ Kazuya Mishima thought, grunting when a jolt of pain traveled through his shoulder. His arm was still in a sling after Jun Kazama had shot him. Still, he knew that the bullet wasn't for him.

Kazuya collided his forehead softly with the steering wheel. He still couldn't understand why he had saved his son, nor does he really want to know why. He had wanted to carry on with his facade of hatred and indifference but it was now obvious that nothing lasts forever. He knew that all too well...and in more ways than one.

Kazuya looked at the window again. The light was still on and Jin's silhouette could be seen through the curtains. Clearly, he was pacing back and forth in his room, unable to find the peaceful oblivion of sleep. Unbeknownst to him, his father had been following him around Japan. For the last several days, Kazuya had contemplated on telling the boy everything, but can't seem to find the right opportunity or motivation to do so. What was the point if Jin knew the truth about his parents? Sure, it has some relevance, but not as much as the other aspects.

Mindlessly, Kazuya reopened his laptop and studied the information he had managed to hack from the G Corporation. It held some vital information, but produced no real answers to the most important questions he had. He tried again.

And then, a hit. An unexpected hit. Kazuya hunched over the computer and began typing non-stop. Something fishy was going on in the corporation. After a few more minutes of getting past security codes, he got what he needed...and more. Far more than he had bargained for.

"No. No! Damn that Larne!!" he cursed and grabbed his cell phone.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Oh, for crying out loud!!" Jin grumbled and shot up angrily from bed. He had just drifted off to sleep and now, this. He opened the door wide. "WHAT!?"

"G-Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" a boy apologized, bowing several times. "You are uhmm..." he looked at a piece of paper in his hand. "Mr. Jin Kazama?"

"Yes," Jin calmed down. "What is it?"

"Momma sez you have a phone call," the boy pointed at the receptionist table downstairs. "We wouldn't have disturbed you, but the guy sez it's important."

"Who the hell could that be?" Jin wondered out loud and bounded down the stairs. He had an idea that it may be Hwoarang, his greatest rival in the Iron Fist Tournament...or so the Korean lad says.

_"Probably wanting to challenge me again,"_ Jin rolled his eyes. He took the call.

"Hello?"

"Jin."

Jin froze at the sound of the voice.

"Ka...Father?!"

"We need to talk."

**Chapter 4**


	4. Watashi no Otousan

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfic, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 4: Watashi no Otousan**

The sound of hand and feet cutting through air could still be heard within the walls of the Kazama Dojo's temple. It was almost one in the morning, but Asuka Kazama seemed to have lost all concept of time as she trained non-stop.

Ling Xiaoyu had left the dojo hours ago, politely refusing Asuka's attempts to make her stay for the night. Now that she thought about it, Asuka knew Ling had made the right decision. It would be hard for both of them not to talk more about Jin and it could lead to some unexpected and unwanted revelations.

Suddenly, the room began to spin. Asuka fell on her back with a loud thud on the wooden floor. It didn't hurt much, but it left her even more nauseous.

_"I shouldn't have skipped dinner..."_ Asuka panted heavily, her glazed eyes moving over the torches that lit the temple. Fatigue was gluing her to the floor and she found herself unable to stand up. Slowly, her eyelids began to droop...

* * *

Sparks...

Cracks...

Searing heat...

Unbearable pain...

The horrible, deafening sounds of sirens...

Sudden brightness...

And sudden darkness...

* * *

"Asuka..."

"Asuka..."

"Asuka...please...wake...up..."

Asuka fluttered her eyelids slowly, squinting at the bright light. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Ouch!!" she yelped. She stared at her hand, surprised to find that it was attached to an I.V. Immediately, she spun her head around. She was in a hospital room...and it was morning.

"Oh, Asuka!!" came Master Kazama's elated voice as he wheeled himself quickly to the side of the bed. He enveloped his arms around his daughter and hugged her for the longest time. Then, Asuka noticed his first sob.

"Father...why are you..."

"I thought...I thought I had lost you forever..."

"Father, I just fainted. That's all. I'm sorry if I worried you, but you really shouldn't have taken me to a hospital."

Master Kazama didn't respond. Instead, he tightened his grip around Asuka, making it a little difficult for her to breathe.

"Fa...Father...?"

"I'm so sorry, Asuka," Master Kazama finally let her go. "I'm so sorry...so, so sorry..."

"For what?" Asuka gave her father a perplexed look. Master Kazama sighed and patted his daughter's hand. He wiped his tears away.

"I truly meant never to tell you," he began. "But when you got trapped in the fire--"

"Fire?! What fire!?"

"The temple burned down last night. We're guessing it's the torches," Master Kazama explained. "You were already unconscious when the firemen got to you. It's a miracle the fire left you unscathed."

"A fire..." Asuka shook her head. "But that's impossible! The torches weren't burning that bright! In fact, the flames were starting to die down! How could--"

"My dear, I have to tell you something," Master Kazama squeezed Asuka's hand. "Before it's too late."

"I have to tell you something too, Father..." Asuka took in a huge breath of air to fortify herself but she couldn't stop herself from tearing up. "I...I lost Mother's necklace! I'm so sorry!"

"That's alright, darling..." Master Kazama put a gentle hand on Asuka's shoulder.

"You're not mad?" Asuka asked incredulously.

"No," Master Kazama smiled. Then, he turned serious. "But after you hear what I have to say, I doubt you'd be able to forgive me."

Asuka blinked. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"My dear..." Master Kazama seemed to hesitate. After taking in a deep breath, he spoke.

"I...I'm not your father."

**Chapter 5**


	5. Reunited

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfic, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 5: Reunited**

Jin sat on a hollow log, his elbows on his knees, his head bent down. He pulled down the hood of his white jacket, setting his flaring ebony strands free to dance with the gentle breeze. He picked up some pebbles and began throwing it against an uprooted tree.

Jin was once again, in the sanctity of the forests of Yakushima: the place of his birth. A light morning mist swirled around the trees that surrounded him. Kazuya had called him sometime after midnight and arranged for a meeting, of all places, in the clearing his mother had loved so much.

_"How does he know about this place?"_ Jin wondered with a sigh. There was so much mystery in his family's past that he didn't know if he could wait a second longer to know the truth. But will he ever be able to handle it? So much possible answers had plagued him day and night, most of which, were not so pleasant.

Then, a dark form materialized through the mist. Jin stood up from where he sat and slowly walked over to the figure. Sure enough, it was his father. Kazuya raised his good arm and put his palm up for Jin, halting him in his tracks.

"Don't come any closer," Kazuya spoke ominously. "Because if you do, Devil might take over me again."

"You're late," Jin quipped, backing off several steps.

"You're early," Kazuya scoffed back, remembering.

Silence shrouded the two men as thick as the fog that now followed the wake of the mist. They can still see each other clearly, but their surroundings were wallowed up in white.

"Well?" Jin arched his thick brows, so similar to that of Kazuya's. "What were you going to tell me?"

"I have some information regarding your mother," Kazuya took out a crumpled paper ball from his pocket and threw it several feet towards Jin, who immediately picked it up. After a few moments of reading, his head shot up.

"What does all this mean?!" he shouted.

"It means," Kazuya gritted his teeth. "That unless we do something and do it quick, she'll truly be dead."

"They're...brainwashing her?!" Jin asked incredulously. "I thought she was already brainwashed to begin with!"

"I'm afraid we made the wrong assessment at the time," Kazuya sat heavily on a fallen tree. "She had amnesia. I'm guessing she remembers everything now. That's why they're trying to wipe out her memories and turn her into what they have always planned: a mindless biological weapon."

"Biological weapon?!" Jin echoed. "I don't understand! What's so special about Mother?! If the G Corporation should be experimenting on anyone, it should be you or me! You have the full Devil Gene while I have had half since birth! Mother is ju--" Jin choked on his words when he saw Kazuya's expression. "Mother is human...right?"

Kazuya slowly shook his head.

"She isn't human," he said, a strange wistfulness in his voice. "She's never been human"

"Are you saying Mother is some kind of monster?!" Jin clenched his fists. He's ready to kill anyone who dared taint his mother's memory.

"Far from it," Kazuya calmly answered. He stared up at the sky as if looking for a source of strength before letting out a heavy sigh.

"This isn't easy to explain at all," he began, "And I doubt you'll stop asking questions once I'm done but I guess I have no choice but to start from scratch," he cleared his throat. "As you probably know, everything in the world is created in pairs: man and woman, yin and yang, heaven and hell...it's what you call opposites in balance. Understand?"

Jin could only nod.

"Good. Now, when those two opposites come together and form a bond, they beget a new entity with the combined characteristics of the two, making it both similar and different from its sources. That's what happened to you."

"Me?" Jin arched his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you would have figured that out by now," Kazuya frowned. "We both transformed the night we fought Jinpachi, remember? There are differences between you and I, and yet we have similarities in our powers. You're wings are the most obvious difference."

"My wings...?" Jin's breath caught in his throat when it suddenly hit him. "Opposites...are you saying that...Mother is..."

"The complete opposite of a devil: an angel," Kazuya interjected. He waited for his son to laugh but Jin remained stiff. A flicker of understanding flashed through his eyes.

"So that's it, huh?" Jin spoke, his tone, strangely mellow. He recalled Kazuya's words the night they saw Jun on the Mishima Tower. "Is that why you called her angel?" he almost smiled when he added, "Your guardian angel?"

Kazuya didn't answer. He stood up and turned his back on Jin but the boy was undaunted.

"Mother's an angel, huh?" Jin mused. "So...What exactly happened between the two of you?"

"That's not important!" Kazuya snapped, turning back to Jin with his cold eyes. "What matters is that you have been brought to this world by our union. Thus, you are not human, nor are you angel or devil. You are a combination of both: a new being, so to speak, with powers that, I admit, surpasses even my own," Kazuya's lip curled up. "Hmm...a new being. It's clever of your mother to have named you Jin. Now, you know why."

"So, I'm half-angel, half-devil! Big deal!" Jin snapped back. "And what do you mean the past isn't important?! I need to know since I'm part of it!"

"I can't give you the answer to that."

"You can't? Or you won't?"

Kazuya and Jin glared hard at each other. After an interminable pause, Kazuya broke the silence.

"Once we retrieve your mother..." Kazuya said, his teeth clenched,"...you can ask her then."

"Fine. Then at least answer this," Jin moved in a little closer, causing his father to back off. "Tell me...how did you know about this clearing?"

"Clearing?" Kazuya was unable to hide his surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Mother's favorite clearing," Jin crossed his arms, a satisfied smirk on his face. "You described it in such great detail, I easily figured this was the place."

Kazuya stayed quiet. This was Jun's favorite clearing? He swallowed hard, contemplating for an explanation.

"She used to come around here a lot, you know," Jin informed, taking on a dreamy, far-away look. "We'd sit on that log over there and just wallow in silence," Jin pointed to where Kazuya had been sitting. "It's the same with the tree by the cliff. She goes there every afternoon."

Kazuya slowly closed his eyes, memories flashing through his mind in an instant. Shaking his head, he opened his mouth out to speak but someone else spoke first.

"I knew you'd be here..."

Jin and Kazuya whipped around to see two figures materialize from the fog. Dr. Larne stepped up first, smiling triumphantly at the two men, with Jun Kazama, following close behind.

**Chapter 6**


	6. Watashi no Okaasan

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfic, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 6: Watashi no Okaasan**

"Wh...what?" Asuka almost laughed but when she saw her father's expression, her smile faded. "No...no. That...that's not true. You're my father! You--"

"I lied," Master Kazama spoke bluntly. "I lied because your mother told me to."

"My...my mother?"

"Your mother was my sister," Master Kazama closed his eyes. He looked like he was in pain. "Darling, allow me to tell you everything and when I'm done, you can hate me like I deserve."

Asuka shook her head vigorously, denying the words that the man she had known to be her father all her life professed. Master Kazama squeezed her hand again, forcing her to listen.

"When our mother and father, your grandparents, died," he began, "I became your mother's only parent. I tried to raise her as best I could and thought myself successful. She grew up into a beautiful, kind and spirited young woman...very much like yourself. In fact, you inherited most of your features from her."

Asuka looked into Master Kazama's eyes. She wanted to speak but she was mesmerized by his words. He had never talked so much about her mother before. Master Kazama continued:

"I gave her everything she needed and in return, she gave me her love and loyalty. I thought of her more as my daughter than my sister. I loved her dearly. It was easy to do so. She was the kind of person who everyone would love at first sight.

"Then...that day came. She did something, that, to me, was so atrocious and unforgivable. I felt like she had betrayed me and disregarded all the values I and our late parents had instilled upon her. When she turned to me for help, I not only refused her: I disowned her and threw her out."

"Father..." Asuka gasped.

"I planned never to accept her apology. I hated her and hated myself. I felt like I was to blame since I was the one who raised her. I began to question my ability as a parent and because of that, I never married.

"But the years passed and the wounds began to heal. I visited her and realized what a fool I was to have done that to someone like her. We forgave each other and I asked her to come live with me and our other relatives here in Osaka, but she gently refused.

"Then, one day, she called me and asked for my help. This time, I accepted..." Master Kazama trailed off. Asuka patiently waited for his answer.

"Your mother was with child," Master Kazama finally spoke. "She was pregnant with you. She was already in her fifth month when she came to the dojo, so she only lived there for less than four months."

Then, Master Kazama smiled.

"Though she never left the confines of the dojo, she grew even more beautiful in the last months of her pregnancy...and that was because of you. It was her love for you that made her blossom. You weren't born yet, but she talked to you, read you stories and even sang lullabies for you.

"She gave birth to you at the break of dawn. You were the most beautiful infant anyone ever saw. After naming you, your mother kept on kissing your forehead, whispering how much she loved you. It was also the same day she gave you the necklace. Then...I took you away."

"Took me away...?" Asuka whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Why?"

"It was your mother's wish the night she came to the dojo," Master Kazama was in tears himself. "She had told me that whatever happens, I must take the child in my care. She explained to me her situation and I agreed. But when she gave birth to you, it was clear that she had changed her mind. Remembering my promise, I took you away though it was very painful for both me and your mother.

"Before she left, she asked that she see you for the last time but I refused. 'Don't make this any harder than it already is' I said. She cried then, but she understood. She made me promise never to tell you about her until the right time. I never did find the right time...until last night, when I thought I'd lost the chance."

Master Kazama slumped back in his wheelchair, his shoulders drooping with exhaustion. Asuka wiped her tears away. Even though she admired her father for everything he had done for her, she couldn't help but feel bitter and disappointed.

"So..." Asuka sniffled. "You're really my uncle?"

"Yes."

"Who's my real father?"

"Only your mother can answer that."

"Why did Mother leave me?"

"She never meant to," Master Kazama defended. "But it was the only way to keep you safe. She was already in danger as it is. To keep you would not only risk your life, but the life of her other child as well."

Asuka snapped her head towards Master Kazama, her jaw dropping.

"What other child?"

"Your brother," Master Kazama answered. "He was the reason why I once disowned you mother. You see, just like you, he was born out of wedlock. I had once envisioned myself walking your mother to her husband on her wedding day. That child's conception shattered that dream. But when I visited them and saw how beautiful a child he was, I realized how blinded I've become.

"Truth be told, it would've been better if she left both of you here. You would both be safer growing up in the dojo. But I already took her baby daughter. I can't give her more anguish by taking the boy too. Besides, the child grew up with his mother. It would be harder for him to part with her."

Asuka suddenly went numb. Master Kazama seemed to sense what she was thinking.

"Asuka..." he covered her hand with his. "Remember when I told you the reason why I don't keep pictures of your mother around the house?"

"You said the memories hurt too much..." Asuka squeaked.

"That was a lie too," Master Kazama confessed. "We have pictures of her everywhere in the house."

Asuka felt absolutely faint at that point. The blood drained from her face as she turned to face her uncle fully.

"So...you're saying..." she swallowed. "Are you saying that...my mother is..."

Master Kazama nodded.

"Yes. Your mother...is Jun Kazama."

**Chapter 7**


	7. Lost Again

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfic, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 7: Lost Again**

"Mother!" Jin instinctively ran towards Jun but her golden eyes suddenly blazed. A powerful force flung Jin towards a tree, breaking the trunk in half and knocking him unconscious. Kazuya started to move towards his son's limp form but he stopped and turned back to Dr. Larne, his teeth clenched in anger.

"Larne..."

"Aren't you going to try and save your son again, Kazuya?" Dr. Larne cackled. He pointed at Kazuya's arm sling. "I never would have thought a cold-hearted bastard like you to have such a conscience. Or did you simply take the bullet by accident?"

Kazuya's gaze fell back on Jin. He was still out cold, but he was breathing normally.

"Well, Kazuya?" Dr. Larne pursued. "It's certainly taking you a bit longer to decide whether you should come to his aid or not when only a week ago, you impulsively risked your life for him..."

"No..." Kazuya shook his head. "It's better he stay that way for a while. You and I have some things to discuss."

"Indeed, we do," Dr. Larne sneered.

"How did you find me?!" Kazuya demanded.

"It was fairly easy," Dr. Larne shrugged. "You were hacking on our computer system so we just showed you some information. You made the mistake of calling your son through your cell phone and that made tracing your whereabouts all the more easier."

"So...You lured me here?!"

"Ingenious isn't it?"

"What have you done with Jun?" Kazuya asked, his voice almost in a snake-like hiss.

"Don't you remember?" Dr. Larne gestured for Jun to come closer, which she did, her face, expressionless. "We set up a plan, remember? A plan that you yourself formulated?"

"Plan?" Kazuya blinked. He couldn't understand what the scientist was saying.

"When you took her body to our facility six years ago," Dr. Larne started, "She was already dead but you insisted she be revived whatever the cost. And we did that through a blood transfusion, with you, as the donor since both of you have the same blood type. It was that blood transfusion that saved her life but also introduced the Devil gene to her body, thus, mutating her. But she stayed in a coma so we...or rather, you had her put in a cryogenic chamber.

"Then, you told us of her Angel gene: a gene with as much potential as the Devil gene. These two genes combined can produce an even more powerful gene, powerful enough to revive Kazama, Jun from her suspended state."

"But we were never able to retrieve Jin's blood!" Kazuya noted, his voice, loud. "Not even when Heihachi and I fought him in Honmaru! How did you manage to resurrect her?!"

At this, Dr. Larne let out another round of mocking laughter.

"Idiot..." he sniggered. "You should know better than I. Your son isn't the only one with the mixed gene. While you were off searching for him in Australia, we retrieved the gene through an innocent local school blood drive..."

"YOU INSOLENT BASTARDS!!!" Kazuya's fists tightened into mallets. "You took advantage of the child's generosity!!!"

"That kid gave it away for free. Why do you think they call them donors, anyway?" Dr. Larne flicked his fingers. "Enough chit chat. Kazama!"

Jun took a step forward.

"Kill him. Kill them both."

Jun lunged at Kazuya and grabbed him by the neck, suspending him in mid-air. Her grip tightened, her nails digging deeper into the Kazuya's skin. Kazuya held Jun's wrist by his good hand to keep himself from choking but it was getting harder and harder to breath.

"What's this?" Dr. Larne paced around them. "Not struggling, are we, Kazuya? I should've known," he laughed. "Another biblical coincidence. You and her...a devil and an angel; yet, at the same time, just as Jun is the Eve of a new race, so are you, the Adam, the one source of the demonic seed from which the beginning of a formidable lineage sprouted from. And like Adam, you committed the original sin..."

Kazuya's eyes started to roll up to his head, his lids forcing to a close. Jun's constricting fingers were literally squeezing the life out of him. He looked into her eyes: those brilliant golden orbs that held not a single hint of the woman she once was. It seemed that she was truly nothing more but a weapon: the instrument of his death.

Then, Kazuya fell on the ground. He coughed and gasped as he dragged precious air into his deprived lungs. He looked up and saw Jin, towering over him, his black wings forming a shield around his father.

"I'm so sorry, Mother!" Jin lowered his hand, the red blaze from his open palm slowly ebbing away. Kazuya turned to see Jun, struggling to stand up from the smolders of the fallen trees around her. Dr. Larne was clearly dumbfounded by Jin's transformation, his mouth, agape.

Without waiting for his consent, Jin held his father by the waist and took off into the skies, his black feathers falling along his wake. In seconds, the clouds had engulfed them. Jun raised her head to the direction from which her son had flown. With one jerk of her shoulders, her own dark wings spread around her, the feathers glistening in the morning sunlight. She was about to take off when Dr. Larne called to her.

"Kazama. Stop."

Jun turned and blinked at the scientist.

"Let them be for now," Dr. Larne released a trapped breath. "I didn't expect the boy to have such prowess. It's too dangerous for you to go on alone. We'll have to wait until we gather enough data from them."

With a slight nod, Jun silently withdrew her wings.

**Chapter 8**


	8. More Questions

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfic, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 8: More Questions**

"Really, Asuka. I ought to be the one pushing you in a wheelchair," Master Kazama complained for the second time. A day has passed since the fire at the Kazama temple. Asuka, though still a bit weak, was well enough to be sent home.

"Stop worrying about me too much, Father," Asuka giggled. "I survived, didn't I?"

"Asuka...I thought we had already talked about this," Master Kazama sighed sadly. "I'm not your father."

"I know," Asuka smiled. "But that's not going to stop me from calling you Father. You're the only father I've ever known and you're the best father there is!" she leaned over and gave her uncle a hug. When she let him go, there were tears trapped behind Master Kazama's lids and a strange smile was on his face.

"That's good to hear..." Master Kazama whispered but Asuka noticed something else in his voice. Was it guilt?

"Come now," Master Kazama shifted his eyes away. "Everyone's waiting for you."

Sure enough, when they entered the gates, the students greeted Asuka and her uncle very warmly. They even had some streamers, balloons and flowers to welcome Asuka's return.

"My gosh, guys! This is all too much!" Asuka chided, a wide smile on her face. "You should've spent more time and money rebuilding the temple!"

"Just like Asuka to think of our beloved temple more than herself," one student quipped, making everyone laugh.

"Okay, now," Master Kazama clapped his hands twice. "We'll adjourn to the dining hall in five minutes for the celebration proper. Now, off with you. Prepare everything."

"Hai, Kazama Sensei!" the chorus of voices resonated through the soft morning breeze, the students scampering off to their tasks.

"Celebration?!" Asuka gasped. "Father! You shouldn't have!"

"Oh, but I have," Master Kazama laughed. "I want to celebrate your return, not only to health but...your return, not as my daughter, but as my niece."

"Father..."

"All lies and deceptions should be unveiled, my dear. We need to start anew before it's too late," Master Kazama patted her hand. "Everyone will understand...just as I hope you have."

"I have," Asuka nodded. Then, she pretended to pout. "But it's still not stopping me from calling you Father."

"If you insist," Master Kazama laughed. "Let's go to the dining hall."

Asuka pushed the wheelchair along the grounds but she stopped when they reached the burnt down temple. The structure was practically non-existent and in its place, was a massive heap of smoldering charcoal. Several people, which she assumed to be the clean-up crew, surrounded the rubble. But what surprised her the most, other than the extent of the damage, were the police officers that were inspecting the scene.

"Ohayo, Kazama-san," one police officer, an elderly looking gent, walked towards them and bowed.

"Ohayo, Detective Takamura," Master Kazama bowed back. "This is my daugh---niece, by the way. Asuka. She's the one who survived the fire."

"I see," Detective Takamura bowed at Asuka. "Uhm...please. Come with me."

Asuka and her uncle looked at each other and followed the officer towards the ruins.

"May I ask what you are doing here, sir?" Asuka queried.

"Well...yours is an unusual case," Takamura explained. "Normally, the fire department's investigating team is the one to examine the damage but they called us. They were right to do so."

"Why?"

The detective didn't answer. Instead, he just waved at some of the clean-up crew, who nodded and began shuffling some debris away from a large chunk of the charred floor. When Asuka and Master Kazama saw it, they both gasped. At the center of the scorched mass, was the clearly un-burnt outline of a human being, seemingly sprawled on the floor.

"That's where the firefighters found Ms. Kazama," Takamura declared, looking at Asuka. "They found you unconscious on that exact spot."

Asuka opened her mouth out to speak but no words came out. She looked at the debris again. It was clear that the form of the outline was hers. She reached down to touch it, smoothing her palm over the wood. Not a single scratch or scorch mark was on the unscathed surface.

"How could the fire not have reached me...?" Asuka thought out loud.

"We still don't know," the detective replied. "We're thinking it may have something to do with your clothes, but we can't be certain. This is all too perplexing. What's even more bizarre is that...we have ruled out the torches as the source of the blaze. The oil from it just wasn't enough to instigate such a large fire. We're leaning towards arson."

"Surely, you're not implying that I--"

"Oh, no, no. We don't think it's you," Takamura assured her. "But we may have to ask you questions about this man...uhm...Feng Wei."

Asuka silently stood up, her eyes still wide with shock. She pressed her palm against her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Asuka? Are you alright?"

"I...I'm fine, Father. Just...just a bit dizzy," Asuka smiled weakly.

"You've been having these dizzy spells since your school's donor program," Master Kazama noticed. "I still think we should sue them. They took way too much blood from you."

"Father, that was like...almost a month ago! You'd think I would've replenished by now," Asuka let out a hearty giggle. "In fact, I might even have donated more."

"Father...?" Takamura arched an eyebrow. "I'm sorry to pry, Kazama-san. But I thought you said she was your niece."

"She is but she grew up calling me that."

"Oh."

"Uhmm...Father? May I be excused?" Asuka asked.

"Why? Is something wrong, dear?"

"I just need to do something before the banquet."

"Very well. But don't take too long!" Master Kazama called to the already running Asuka. Her feet pounded on the wooden floor as she ran at topnotch speed before she reached her room. She flung the sliding door open and flopped down on her unused futon. She raked her fingers over her brown hair, her thoughts in a tangled web of confusion. What exactly happened in the temple that night? Did someone, probably Feng Wei, deliberately set the fire to kill her? But why was she unharmed? What would be the point if he had killed her? And what of her frequent periods of lightheadedness?

_"Maybe Father's right,"_ she thought, rubbing her palm over her right arm. _"I shouldn't have let those medics take that much from me. I'm probably on my way to anemia or something..."_

Slowly, she stood up to take a picture frame from her shelf and stared at the photo behind the thin glass. A smile rippled across her lips. Days ago, this picture of Jun Kazama would've soothed and comforted her. Now that she knew that this woman was her mother, it brought an even deeper sense of contentment and happiness within her. And the fact that Jun was alive tripled that feeling.

_"Alive, but gone,"_ Asuka reminded herself sadly. Then, her thoughts fleeted back on Jin...again.

Jin. Her brother, Jin. It seemed very strange to know that their blood ties were thicker than they had anticipated. What would his reaction be if she tells him? Or rather, _when_ she tells him? And Jin's father...Kazuya. Was it wrong to hope that that man could be her father too? Recalling the things Jin had revealed to her before the tournament, it seemed far-fetched. Jin had presented Kazuya as a cold-hearted, uncaring and insensitive man: a man who couldn't possibly father two children with a single woman especially since he had deserted Jun when she was still pregnant with Jin. But if Kazuya was her real father, her journey to find her true identity would hopefully be over.

_"I have to know..."_ Asuka took her cell phone and called someone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ling! It's me, Asuka."

"Asuka! How've you been! I heard you were in a fire! Are you alright? Are you still in the hospital?"

"I'm fine, Ling. I just got home, actually. Hey, listen. I need to ask you a favor..."

**Chapter 9**


	9. Calling

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfic, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 9: Calling**

Jin stirred his cup of coffee in silence, his eyes constantly fleeting back to Kazuya, who was staring into his own cup. As if sensing his son's eyes on him, he immediately drained his cup to the bottom and put it down with a loud thud against the table, making a few of the customers in the small diner turn their way.

"Look. I know you're pissed off with me saving your butt and all," Jin said through clenched teeth, almost reprimanding his father for making a scene. "But I didn't do it for you or for me. I did it for Mother."

Kazuya simply grunted and drummed his fingers against the counter. Jin grew even more frustrated by this.

"Just because you're disabled doesn't mean you have to be an ass all day!" he complained.

"I'm not disabled!" Kazuya retorted.

"Temporarily, at least," Jin fired back. "You should be grateful that I saved you."

"Shut up! I can't think straight with your constant babbling!" Kazuya dragged him palm across his face. Jin closed his mouth and stared at his father. For a while, that was all he did, before a thought came to his head.

"So...what's this about Mother being subjected to the Devil gene?" Jin asked, his eyes still on Kazuya.

"You mean...you heard?"

"I have ears don't I?" Jin hid a satisfied smile. "I woke up in time to hear that blasted scientist say something about you transfusing your blood to Mother. What was that all about? Are you the one who took Mother's body six years ago?"

"You said you heard. Why should I need to answer that?"

"So, you did take her!" Jin answered his own question. "And you took her to that accursed corporation so that they could turn her into a monster!"

"First of all, I didn't know they had another agenda in mind!" Kazuya flared. "They betrayed me. All I cared about was reviving her but I didn't think there'd be any consequences. At the time, I was the only suitable donor. Your mother and I both have AB blood. Other than that, we're both not human. Because of that blood transfusion, your mother lived but with certain changes.

"As you've also heard, she stayed in a coma for six years until we found the key to truly resurrecting her: your blood; the mixed gene. That was why I searched for you but I never thought Devil would react that way once confronted with you. He took over me and I was unable to explain everything to you."

"Oh? How come he's not reacting now?" Jin asked, obviously incredulous.

"It may have something to do with your mother's presence," Kazuya ordered another cup of coffee. "You turned to normal once you saw her back in the tower, didn't you?"

"Yes..." Jin nodded in understanding. He began sipping on his cup. "How come you always refer to her as _'your mother'_ and never by her first name?"

"She...was a woman...I once spent a night with...over twenty years ago," Kazuya answered through bated breaths. "Nothing more...nothing less."

"If you're telling me that you never cared for her, I'm not believing you," Jin hid another smile. "Otherwise you wouldn't have gone through the trouble of saving her."

"Stop with your incessant probing!" Kazuya stormed. "Just be happy that I did what I did and leave it at that!"

"What's this about mother being the Eve and you being that...Adam, was it? Of a new race?" Jin pursued, undaunted by Kazuya's annoyed and infuriated expression. "And this...original sin? What's that all about? I've heard that sort of thing in the Christian religion. And doesn't that religion also state some facts about angels and devils?"

"You're never going to stop questioning me, are you?" Kazuya complained. "Besides, I don't have the answer to that. Dr. Larne was just...just jabbering. Foreigners..."

"Well, at least answer this," Jin moved in closer, as if to challenge his father. "If you weren't able to get my blood, how did the G Corporation manage to revive Mother? I heard you and that doctor talking about another sou--"

"I have no knowledge about that," Kazuya interjected quickly. Too quickly, Jin thought, which roused his suspicions.

"You're lying," Jin accused. "The scientist said that you of all people should know. He was talking about some local school blood drive. Did they get the blood from a student? From who? Who else has the mixed ge--"

The ringing of a cell phone cut off Jin's sentence. He took out the phone and flipped it open while Kazuya breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Jin..."

"Who is this?"

"It's me. Asuka. Asuka Kazama from the tournament."

"Asuka?!" Jin's jaw dropped. "How the hell did you get this number?! Didn't I tell you to get out of my life?!"

"I got this number from Ling," Asuka replied, disguising her hurt with a brisk voice. "Jin...I really need to talk to you. Not just on the phone. I want you to come to Osaka."

"Who's that again?" Kazuya asked, his curiosity, piqued.

"Asuka Kazama. The girl who was with us in the tower," Jin explained and turned away, unable to see the strange, dark look on his father's face. "In Osaka?! Are you kidding?! I'm already on the run as it is and don't start asking from what! I told you before to just butt ou--"

"I need to go to the bathroom," Kazuya stood up suddenly and quickly left the table.

"Huh?!" Jin snapped his head up and watched in confusion as Kazuya made his exit. "Wait a minute! Fa--"

"Who are you talking to, Jin?" Asuka asked meekly.

"My father! I finally get to talk to him alone and you had to call!"

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything important but--"

"You've interrupted enough!" Jin flared. "Listen. I'm not in the mood to chat with you right now so--"

The high-pitched squeals of tires caught Jin's attention. He turned to the window, only to find Kazuya, driving off in his Benz.

"Damn it!" Jin rushed out the diner and tried to run after the car but it was too fast. Frustrated and angry, he pressed the phone to his ear again.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" he yelled at Asuka, oblivious to how the locals were gaping at him from the diner. "He took off again! He took off because of your intrusion! I have a good mind to--"

"Jin..."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm your sister."

**Chapter 10**


	10. Sympathy

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfic, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 10: Sympathy**

"Vivian..."

"Vivian..."

"Hey! Vivian"

"Huh? What? Oh, Carlos. It's you" Vivian Vetra ground the sleep away from her eyes and looked up at the handsome, tanned face of an orderly. Carlos Roesch smiled and handed her a paper bag.

"You didn't eat lunch and dinner...again" he said with a note of playful chastisement in his voice. "Here. I made you a couple of sandwiches. Can't let that pretty face go all sallow and pale with hunger."

"Thanks, but I'm already pale and sallow as it is" Vivian smiled, taking the bag.

"No, you're not" Carlos insisted and sat beside her to watch her eat. "But I noticed you've been rather fatigued this last few weeks. What's wrong"

"Carlos..."

"Vivian. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, I know" Vivian took a bite of the sandwich. "You see...it's my uncle again..."

"Ah, good 'ole Dr. Frankenstein" Carlos quipped. "Still obsessed with the project, eh"

"She's not a project" Vivian protested. "I don't care what you think or if you're still angry with her for killing your father. She's a human being...and, she's a mother. She has a family to get back to"

"I'm not really angry with her, you know" Carlos took on a more serious tone. "I'm angry with this whole goddamn corporation. Believe it or not, Vivian...I do share your sentiments. They should have just left her alone. It wasn't her fault. She was unstable and it's all because of them."

Vivian quietly munched away on her sandwich. Carlos looked at her with interest.

"You look really pretty without your glasses..." he noticed.

"Huh" Vivian blushed and immediately took out her specs to put them back on. Carlos laughed.

"You're so shy" he smiled and stood up.

"Is...is that a bad thing" Vivian asked worriedly.

"No" Carlos shook his head. "You're the first gorgeous babe I know who isn't fussing over herself or looking at the mirror all the time. Plus, you're smart. That's rare. And that's why I like you."

Vivian had to look away to hide her beet-red face.

"So...you think you could slip me into your schedule, oh say...Saturday night" he beamed another handsome smile her way.

"I don't think so."

"Oh" Carlos's shoulders slumped with obvious disappointment. "Maybe some other time then. Visit me on my shifts when you're free, okay" he walked towards the door.

"Carlos"

"Yes"

"Friday..." Vivian put on a shaky smile. "I'm free on Friday."

"Great" Carlos almost jumped. "We'll just go and explore a bit more of Nepal. I haven't been out for ages! It's always work, work, work! If my father were alive, I probably wouldn't be able to ask you. He's too much of a workaholic and wants me to be like him to! Can you believe it! I can't even pass as a scientist! I'm just a dumb orderly. But don't worry. Once we go down town, I'll take you to some great tourists spots and"

Vivian laughed.

"What" Carlos half-laughed himself.

"You're excitement is just contagious" Vivian shrugged. Carlos laughed again.

"I'll pick you up bright and early" Carlos held Vivian's hand into his. "You don't know how happy you've made me."

"J-Just go, will you" Vivian stammered. "My uncle is going to throw a fit when he sees you with me."

"Okay" Carlos hurried out the door, his excitement still trailing behind him. Vivian smiled one last time before pushing her specs further up the bridge of her nose and taking on the look of a professional geneticist.

Gathering some data she had been forced to work on by her uncle, Dr. Vetra stomped towards the robotics lab of the facility. She walked up to another lady scientist, who was busily working on a robotic arm.

"Jane? Did my uncle come back yet"

"No" Jane replied without looking at her. "But I heard a plane come in. Go check the hangar or something. I'm busy."

"Nice talking with you" Dr. Vetra whispered sarcastically and made her way to the hangar. However, she needn't go there. In the main laboratory, she spotted Jun Kazama, lying calmly on the metal table while Dr. Larne injected a syringe in her arm.

"There. That should do it" he pulled the needle out and began taping some wires to Jun's head and arms. "Just relax, Kazama. Once we enhance your powers, there won't be anything they can do to stop us."

"Uncle Arnaude! What are you doing" Dr. Vetra hurried down the stairs.

"Ah, Vivian. You're just in time" Dr. Larne motioned for her to come closer.

"For what"

"To witness a dramatic change in Ms. Kazama, of course" Dr. Larne announced. "We have gathered enough data to know how to truly harness the power of the Devil and Angel gene combined: the mixed gene. We subjected Ms. Kazama's body to higher concentrations of the gene and it shall, theoretically, make her even more powerful. You should've seen her wings."

"But why" Dr. Vetra asked, her eyes, wide. "Why go through all this trouble to make her even more powerful? She's already powerful as it is"

"Her son, Jin Kazama, has potential" Dr. Larne's smile faded and he took on a dark look. "Too much potential. Maybe it's because he got his mixed gene since birth. Jun Kazama, on the other hand, is our first genetically modified specimen. Since we haven't had a chance to experiment on her and Kazuya's offspring, I can't make comparisons but Jin Kazama's prowess is disturbing."

"And the other one? The other source of the mixed gene" Dr. Vetra pursed her lips in annoyance.

"What about it"

"Don't you think that child might become a threat to your precious experiment, too"

"I don't like that tone of voice, Vivian" Dr. Larne cautioned sternly. "Still, that child is yet to go under the _'rebirth'_ stage, so to speak. Jin Kazama, as far as we know, changed at the age of nineteen. Either that or it's because he came close to death. We can't be sure if the ages are significant but if they are, that child will still take two years to bloom. If it's a near death situation that would instigate the transformation, I won't wait for that to happen. We'll eliminate them all with the help of Jun Kazama."

"Eliminate all the originals" Dr. Vetra gasped. "But...that's scientifically unsound"

"The originals are all obsolete" Dr. Larne countered, a sinister smile on his face. "Even Ms. Kazama here will soon be as obsolete as the other three. We've gathered enough DNA from her to make future clones for further experiments."

"So, that's it, huh" Dr. Vetra's eyes widened at the realization, before she narrowed them into slits. "No wonder you're just carelessly subjecting her body to even more experiments! She's just a guinea pig"

"As she has always been" Dr. Larne finished. "She's luckier than the others, though. Her powers are great and they will become greater."

"What if she becomes even more unstable? That could cause problems"

"My dear, sweet niece, didn't you just find the answer minutes ago" Dr. Larne smiled. "We're deliberately causing problems: making mistakes to see how far we could go and how much we could do. Like you said, she's our guinea pig.

"Now" Dr. Larne slapped his hands together. "I have a meeting with our sponsor. I must tell him the exciting news."

Dr. Vivian Vetra watched her uncle leave. She shook her head regretfully and turned her attention to Jun, who was lying silently on the metal table, her eyes fixed forward. Strange markings started to appear on her skin, though they were still quite faint at that point.

Hesitantly, Vivian held Jun's limp hand in hers, a gesture that went acknowledged.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Kazama" she whispered. "I can't begin to understand the pain you must have felt. But...it'll be over soon. I'll make sure of that..."

**Chapter 11**


	11. Are you my father?

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfic, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 11: Are you my father?**

Asuka was on pins and needles as she ran through the dojo, making sure that everything was in tip top shape. Every time a car went passed, she would stop whatever she was doing and rush to the entrance, only to be disappointed.

Jin had finally agreed to visit Osaka's Kazama dojo. It took Asuka about an hour's worth of phone conversation to convince him, but it paid off. Jin was coming. He was clearly reluctant and skeptical about her story, but when she told him about her...or rather, _their_ uncle, he became strangely interested.

Though she was quiet excited and nervous about her brother's arrival, she was somewhat upset. At one point, during their conversation, she had asked him if his father, Kazuya, might be her father too but Jin said it couldn't be possible. Kazuya himself had attested to this when he said he had spent only a single night with Jun and that was from over twenty years ago: the night Jin was conceived.

Asuka walked back to the house after another futile dash to the gate. In the distance, she saw her uncle, in a deep conversation with a man. She immediately recognized him to be the Interpol Detective from the tournament, Lei Wulong.

"Ah. Good afternoon, Ms. Kazama" Lei greeted when he saw her coming. He gave her a warm smile before he turned back to Master Kazama. "Take care of yourself, now. I'll visit soon. Sayonara. You too, Ms. Kazama."

Asuka watched the detective leave, a spark igniting in her mind. She swiveled her head towards his uncle, who was also staring off into space.

"Father" she interrupted. "Why does Mr. Wulong visit so often"

"I forgot to tell you" Master Kazama looked up at his niece apologetically. "He and I have been friends for years and years. It's only now that he had a chance to visit. He's also a good friend of your mother's. They met in the second Iron Fist Tournament, when they were both assigned the same mission: to investigate the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"How close where they"

Master Kazama looked up at Asuka, as if to make sure she had indeed asked the question. With a heavy sigh, he turned his wheelchair about and began to move himself away slowly.

"If you're thinking that he could be your father, I don't have the answer to that" Master Kazama wheeled himself further away. "Nor do I have the right to tell you. You can ask him. He knows a lot about your mother."

With that, Asuka pounded her feet on the cobblestone path and called on to Lei.

"Mr. Wulong! Wait"

"Huh? Oh, Asuka. Is there a problem"

Asuka stopped and put her hands on her knees to steady herself. After wiping the sweat from her brow, she looked up at the detective, her brown eyes searching for resemblances in herself. So far, all she could see was that they had the same characteristic eyes of Japanese and Chinese people. And, they were both Asians.

"Yes, Ms. Kazama" Lei questioned, quite flustered at the way the girl was scrutinizing him.

"Did you know my mother"

"You're mother" Lei took on a somber look before he erased that with a smile. "Yes. Jun Kazama. I knew her. You look just like her you know."

"How much did you know her" Asuka pursued, her voice taking on a desperate tone. Lei seemed to sense what was coming.

"I knew her very well, I guess" he looked up at the clouds that sailed past, its dark gray color signaling the coming of a downpour. "She was...very young, very naive when I met her, with a strong sense of what was right and what was wrong. Her innocence was her downfall and she..." he cleared his throat. "Who am I to judge her? Still, your mother is somebody you will undoubtedly be proud of. I'm sorry you never got to meet her."

Asuka bit her lip. She hadn't told her uncle that her mother was still alive so it was understandable, that Lei Wulong had no idea of the situation either. It was something Jin had wanted to keep a secret...for the time being.

"You do look a lot like her" Lei commented. "Same eyes...same lips...slightly similar noses. You're just as beautiful as she once was."

"Are you my father" Asuka suddenly blurted out. Detective Wulong swallowed hard. A strong, chilly breeze swept down upon them, playing with the strands of their hair as the pink petals of a nearby cherry tree danced along with the wind. Lei closed his eyes and slowly opened them again. He put one hand on Asuka's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Like I said, Asuka: your mother was a very beautiful, very kind and very spirited young woman" Lei started. "Any man would be crazy not to fall in love with her at first sight. I confess, I was quite smitten with her for a while, but when I realized that she would never return my feelings, I gave up.

"Sadly, Asuka, I'm saying exactly what I'm trying to say. I'm not your father. I never had the chance to be your father. If you were indeed, my daughter, I would've owned up to it immediately. You're very special. I'm sure your real father would be proud of you. He'd have to be insane not to acknowledge you."

"Do you know my real father" Asuka looked up at him expectantly. She was already close to tears with disappointment.

"I lost contact with Jun after the second tournament so I only knew of Jin's father. I was quite shocked myself to learn that Jun had another child."

"My brother's father? Kazuya Mishima"

"I see you've heard of him already" Lei nodded.

"I met him at the tournament" Asuka explained. "I wasn't with him long enough to get an assessment of his character, but even though he always seems to be angry, there's just something about him...that strangely...makes me feel...how do I put this...uhmm...safe."

"That's what Jun used to say..."

"What was that, Mr. Wulong"

"Huh? Oh! Look at the time" Lei looked at his watch in surprise. "I have to get going or I'll miss the train. I'll tell you this though, Asuka. You're mother isn't the type to sleep around. Good luck on your search and I really hope I've helped you in some way. Bye, for now."

Asuka watched Lei Wulong make his way out the dojo gates. She pressed her lips tightly together. Now, that she got a good look at him, she knew he couldn't be her father. There were no resemblances between them whatsoever. Finding out about her lineage was going to be harder than she originally thought but at least she got further insight on who her mother once was.

Slowly, she turned around but she saw something that made her stop. When the person walked closer and entered the wooden gates, she broke out into a wide smile.

"Jin"

**Chapter 12**


	12. Revelations

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfic, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 12: Revelations**

"Don't get any funny ideas with my coming here!" Jin stated sternly, stopping Asuka in her tracks. He himself couldn't believe that he came, but what ultimately convinced him in the end, was when Asuka told him of their uncle, who had visited him and his mother in Yakushima Forest, back when he was four or five.

"This is where Mother supposedly stayed?" Jin asked, looking over the surroundings. It was a very nice, well-maintained dojo: except for the massive heap of rubble in the distance. He was so preoccupied that he barely acknowledge some girl students who were pointing, giggling and batting their eyelashes at him.

"Yes. And she gave birth to me here," Asuka answered sullenly, causing Jin to grimace.

"I don't think I'll ever believe it," Jin shook his head. "I have a pretty good memory of my childhood and I don't recall Mother ever getting pregnant."

"That's because she came here when she was five months pregnant," Asuka retorted. "Father said she was barely showing back then. She stayed here for around four months," Asuka's eyes widened when she saw Jin grow pale. That's when she realized something. "You remember, don't you? You remember when she left and didn't come back for a long time?"

"My relatives told me she was sick," Jin stormed, but not as firmly as he had wanted it to be. "She...she was getting treatment in a hospital! She called me almost every night and"

"That was a lie," Asuka interjected. When she saw the skeptical look in Jin's eyes, she added, "It was a lie that ultimately saved both of us. At least you only had that but what about me? How do you think I felt when I found out my whole life was a lie! How do you think it is for me never knowing who my real parents are! And how do you think I feel having a brother who won't even accept me!"

Jin stared at the girl who claimed to be his sister. Asuka whipped her head around to hide the tears of fury in her eyes. Wiping them dry with the back of her hand, she stomped towards the sleeping quarters, where Master Kazama was waiting. Jin hurried after her and pulled her back by the arm.

"Look. I'm sorry if I hurt you," he apologized briskly. "I'm just confused with everything that's happening. My father's gone off without giving me enough answers and I found a lot more things about Mother, most of which aren't so pleasant."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now," Jin let go of her arm. "Not until I get what I came here for."

"Fine," Asuka shrugged and lead the way.

* * *

"We're here, Father," Asuka announced, taking off her slippers and setting them aside. Jin did the same with his shoes and backpack. Master Kazama closed the book he was reading and wheeled himself into the bright, afternoon sunlight. When he came into full view, Jin drew out a breath.

"O...Oji-chan?" Jin blurted out, his voice barely above a whisper. Master Kazama blinked hard and studied Jin from head to toe, before eventually breaking out into a smile.

"Jin! My, how you've grown!" Master Kazama declared and wheeled himself quickly to his nephew's side. "I barely recognized you! You're so tall now! Of course, I haven't seen you for over seventeen years, but you still have Jun's soft look about you."

Jin opened his mouth but no words came out. His shocked expression made Asuka give him an I-told-you-so-look. Shaking away from his bewilderment, Jin bowed down politely to his uncle.

"It's been a long time, Oji-chan," was all he could muster.

"Please. Sit, sit," Master Kazama gestured at the soft cushions on the wooden floor. Jin and Asuka immediately sat down while their uncle moved himself up front. His gaze fleeted from Jin, to Asuka, and back to Jin again.

"I didn't think the resemblances would be this strong," he muttered. "But you two look a lot alike."

"Oji-chan, is it true?" Jin questioned. "Is Asuka...my mother's daughter?"

"Hai," Master Kazama confirmed. "She is Jun's daughter and your younger sister."

"But that's impossible!" Jin refuted. "Mother...never had another man! Never! We lived in seclusion! The only times we left Yakushima Forest was whenever I had a check-up or whenever she needed to go to my school! And even then Mother would brush off any man who so much as talked to her!"

"I really can't give you all the answers," Master Kazama stated. "But somehow, Jun got pregnant. Shush," he held his hand up to silence his nephew from further questioning. "I'll start from the beginning.

"Please refrain from asking questions until I am finished. That includes you, Asuka," Master Kazama coughed to clear his throat. "Now. First thing you have to know, is that...although both of you...and your mother, carry the Kazama name, none of you have Kazama blood."

Jin and Asuka looked at each other in surprise and shock, both their throats suddenly becoming dry.

"Jun was adopted," Master Kazama continued. "I was eighteen then and living with my parents in Yakushima. After they had me, my parents planned to have a daughter, but their wish was never granted. Then, one morning, they came home with a small bundle of joy. That bundle was Jun. They found her, abandoned in the forest. We all considered her a blessing.

"And a blessing she was. Jun became a very bright, very kind little girl and when our parents died, I took it upon myself to become her parent, guardian and older brother.

"By the time she was twenty, she moved to Tokyo, taking on a job as a 3WC Operative. I moved to the family dojo here in Osaka to pass down the skills to a new generation but even though we lead different lives, Jun and I stayed in touch...that was, until she decided to enter the second Iron Fist Tournament.

"I told her not to go," Master Kazama said mournfully. "I told her she should just have another operative take on the mission but she told me that it was something that went beyond the call of duty. Later, I would learn that it was because of Kazuya Mishima."

"My father!" Jin was unable to restrain himself. "What happened! Did he force her to enter the tournament?"

"Jun went by her own free will...but there was another man who convinced her," Master Kazama replied. "An old man, who, as far as I know, was once a friend of the Mishimas. That old man saw Jun as the only person who could save Kazuya from himself. That old man's name was...uhmm...Jinrei. Wang Jinrei."

"He was at the tournament too, wasn't he, Jin?" Asuka broke her own silence.

"I didn't get word from Jun until after the tournament," Master Kazama's eyes began to shimmer with tears. "She came to the dojo and told me that she was carrying Kazuya's child," he looked up at Jin, who had grown even paler than he was before.

"I never knew the full details of what had happened," Master Kazama cut in before his nephew could speak. "You can't imagine how I felt when I learned she had a child out of wedlock. I was so overwrought with anger that I closed my ears to her explanations and threw her out of the dojo.

"I know, I know. I was horrible. After five long years, I finally decided to visit her in Yakushima, mostly because of my grandmother's persuasion. That was when I first met you, Jin. And that was when I realized how wrong I was to have disowned your mother."

Jin gave a soft nod, indicating that he did remember.

"We forgave each other, after which, I left," Master Kazama's gaze fell on Asuka. "But only months later, she called me to say that she was pregnant again. This time, I agreed to help. I arranged for her to come to the dojo during her fifth month and for Jin to be taken under the wing of some relatives back in Yakushima for the time being."

"But why all the secrecy!" Jin demanded. "I don't see why I shouldn't know I had a sister!"

"You were very young, Jin," Master Kazama answered. "It would be hard to explain to you and even harder to do so as you grow older. Plus, your mother had her own reasons. She had to part with one child in order to keep both of you safe. And since Jin grew up with her, the decision was made to give up the unborn child.

"I returned to Yakushima to pick her up. It was also then that I took a photo of her and Jin," Master Kazama took out a picture frame from the shelf and showed it to Jin and Asuka.

"I have this same picture in my wallet," Jin mumbled and took out his own photo. It was exactly like the one on the frame.

"She was in her fifth month then," Master Kazama nodded. "I had to lie to you Jin, and tell you that your mother was sick. I know you missed her back then, but I made sure she called every night.

"Around four months later, she gave birth to Asuka. The rest, you know," Master Kazama slumped back on his wheelchair, clearly exhausted but somewhat relieved to have let the truth out. Jin and Asuka gaped at him in silence before another question came to light.

"I still don't understand it," Jin began. "What possible reason could Mother have of parting with her other child?"

"Before I answer that...Asuka?"

"Yes, Father?"

"Listen carefully. This, I have been saving for when your brother arrives," Master Kazama took in a deep breath. "As I've said before, Jun didn't have the Kazama blood in her...nor does she have any human blood in her at all. My grandmother was the one who told me of the prophecy: of an angel setting foot in this Earth to rid it of the evil that has come to fester the hearts of many. That angel, was your mother, Jun Kazama."

Asuka gasped but Jin seemed very calm. Master Kazama was quick to sense it.

"You knew?" he asked.

"Hai," Jin confirmed. "My...my father told me yesterday."

"Kazuya knew about that?" Asuka was obviously more shocked than their uncle. "How did he"

"Later..." Jin hissed and gave Asuka a hard stare. Asuka quickly understood and kept quiet. Strangely, Master Kazama didn't press on for explanations.

"I see," he nodded. Then, he continued.

"Aside from Jun being an angel, there was a malevolent spirit that threatened her and the lives of her children: an akuma. Her mortal enemy, the devil."

Another gasp escaped Asuka's lips while Jin pretended to be stunned.

"That spirit was the reason she had to part with one of you. If she raised both of you in Yakushima, your celestial presence will be much easier to trace since there are three of you concentrated in a single location. She left Asuka with me and made me swear never to tell her everything until the right time came."

"Oh no..." Asuka's eyes shone with anxiety. "What if the spirit finds us here?"

_"It already has..."_ Jin thought bitterly, putting his hand over where his tattoo was concealed under his jacket. He recalled the night that evil spirit...that akuma...appeared before him when he fled the forests of Yakushima to seek out his grandfather. He was fifteen then, very weak, confused and in mourning of his mother's death. Now he understood why Jun never wanted him to go into the outside world. But it was too late. The spirit was inside him...in the other half of his blood: the Devil gene.

"Jin? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jin stood up quickly and bowed to his uncle. "Arigato, Oji-chan. I...excuse me. I need to...get some air," he walked out the door.

A/N: Most infos here regarding the angel and devil and stuff like that are fanmade but I tried my best to make it coincide with the official Namco story and I do hope I did a good job.

**Chapter 13**


	13. Siblings

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfic, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 13: Siblings**

"Here" Asuka handed Jin a glass of water, which he immediately took.

"Thanks" he muttered and drained the glass in two gulps. Asuka sat down on the bench beside him and stared at the falling petals from a nearby sakura tree.

Heavy silence fell down upon them. Asuka absentmindedly bit her lip down from nervousness. The truth was out. But what was she supposed to say to the man who she had just found out to be her brother? He didn't seem too thrilled about the news of their true relationship.

"I can't believe this" Jin suddenly slapped his hands on his knees. "I can't believe you're actually my sister"

"Well, I can" Asuka fired back, deeply hurt. "You're not the only one special enough to have Jun as a mother, you know. But you're luckier. You got to grow up with her"

"I never said I was special" Jin answered, in a somewhat softer tone. "You're luckier since you don't have my blood."

"What blood"

"Nothing" Jin immediately shook his head, cursing himself silently for his tactlessness.

"We both have Ju-Mother's blood" Asuka corrected herself in time, but caused Jin to grimace. Asuka quickly noticed it. "So now you don't want me to call her Mother! What am I supposed to call her! She's my mother too! And after all you've told me about her, I want her to be"

"This is just too weird for me, okay" Jin fumed. "You can call her Mother but I'm not gonna be a hypocrite and say that I'm absolutely okay with it. I'm not comfortable hearing you say that especially since I'm the only person who's been calling her Mother all my life."

"Now, there's two of us" Asuka grumbled.

"Will you get off my back"

"Will you stop biting my head off"

The two Kazamas glared hatefully at each other before their shoulders sagged and they both sighed heavily at the same time.

"This isn't starting out too good..." Jin trailed off.

"At least one thing's for sure. We're bickering like siblings alright" Asuka commented. This time, Jin couldn't hold back a smile.

"Do you have any idea as to who your father could possibly be" Jin asked. He was quite curious himself about other men his mother might have been involved with.

"I was really hoping you could tell me" Asuka looked up at her brother expectantly.

"What do you mean"

"Could there be some possibility, even a tiny one, that Mr. Kazuya Mishima is my father too"

Another moment of silence. Then, a small giggle, which was followed by a roaring laughter.

"You're still adamant about that, huh" Jin's face was red with amusement. He was still laughing between his words. "You know? You're the first person...probably the only person in this whole damned world who wishes to have a Mishima for a father. What? Are you wishing for a death sentence"

"What's so wrong about wanting to have a real father" Asuka had tears behind her eyes. "I just wanna know who I truly am...where I came from. I don't care if he's a Mishima"

"You don't know what you're saying" Jin stated sternly and turned his face away. "I already told you on the phone. Ka...Father himself told me he had only spent one night with Mother and that was the night I was conceived. Besides, the Mishimas were never the best fathers and they passed that curse on to their children. Father has that curse himself...and I might have it too."

"That's stupid" Asuka pouted. "It's not a curse but stupidity and ignorance. The next generation should learn from the mistakes of their predecessors. Just because you had a bad father doesn't mean you have to be one too. In fact, you'll have the advantage of knowing what _not_ to do when the time comes for you to have a child."

"You sound just like Mother..."

"Really" Asuka arched her eyebrows at the comment. "Well...that's more proof of me being your sister."

"What's that over there" Jin changed the topic, pointing at the wreckage in the distance.

"That was once the temple" Asuka stated flatly. "It burned down a couple of days ago. I was in it and...I fainted and the next thing I knew, I was in the hospital" Asuka left out the part wherein the fires never reached her. She thought it would be too bizarre for her brother to swallow.

"There's...a strange energy...emitting from it..."

"What was that"

"Nothing" Jin stood up from the bench. "Come on."

"Huh" Asuka followed him. "Where are we going"

"You want to find Mother don't you" Jin asked without turning her way. "She needs our help. I'll explain the details later. Just pack up and leave."

Asuka froze in her tracks and stared at Jin.

"Hey! Are you coming or not"

"I'm coming, Oni-chan" Asuka declared excitedly, running ahead of her brother.

"O...Oni-chan" Jin blushed heavily. "Why don't we just start off with Jin? I don't think I've earned the right to be called that yet."

"Whatever, Jin Oni-chan" Asuka teased and hurried towards the sleeping quarters.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going through with this, Asuka" Master Kazama asked while helping his niece gather some clothes.

"Yes, Father" Asuka nodded. "Ji...Oni-chan wants me to come with him...to visit Yakushima. I'll be back in a few days."

"Uh-huh..." Master Kazama looked at Jin and Asuka suspiciously.

"Hurry up, Asuka" Jin pretended to look at his watch. "We'll miss the train."

"Alright, alright" Asuka muttered and quickly closed her small suitcase.

"Don't forget your medicine, Asuka" Master Kazama handed her a small bottle of pills.

"Medicine" Jin squeezed his eyebrows together. "What for"

"Not much, really" Asuka giggled. "I've been having dizzy spells...sort of anemia attacks. This is something to help replenish the blood I lost during one of our school's blood drives."

"School...blood drive" Jin's eyes widened. "When"

"Around a month before the fifth tournament" Asuka answered, quite baffled as to why her brother was making such a big deal about it.

"They took too much blood from her, you know" Master Kazama interjected. "Way too much."

Jin suddenly went mute. He walked up to Asuka and held her shoulders tightly. He stared hard at her, scrutinizing every single detail of her picturesque face, so like that of their mother and yet quiet similar to his own...and someone else...

"Wh-what" Asuka squirmed away from Jin's grip and backed off.

"The fire..." Jin muttered, looking at his sister as if she were a ghost. "The energy...tell me more about the fire in the temple."

"I survived the fire. What about it"

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know."

"I'll tell you" Master Kazama spoke up and wheeled himself closer. "The origins of that fire are still unknown. The strange thing was, the flames never reached her, leaving an unscathed outline of her body on the surface of the floor. The authorities are still trying to figure out what exactly happened."

"Hurry up, Asuka" Jin unexpectedly dashed towards the gates, making Asuka bid a hasty farewell to her uncle. When she finally reached Jin's side, she let out another round of complaints.

"What's wrong with you! Did you know how rude you were back there! You didn't even say goodbye to Father"

"You can't call Oji-chan 'Father' anymore" Jin said, waving his arm to hail a taxi.

"Why"

With his lips pressed tightly together, Jin ushered Asuka in the cab and closed the door.

"I think I know who your father is."

**Chapter 14**


	14. Family

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfic, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 14: Family**

"Oni-chan! Come on! Tell me already! I can't stand the suspense anymore"

"Stop calling me Oni-chan" Jin finished signing the contract papers and handed them over to the car rental dealer, who quickly gave him the keys to a blue Sedan.

"Wha! I am a respectful teenager" Asuka fumed, sitting on the passenger's side. She and Jin both put on their seatbelts. "Other than that, I'm your younger sister so it's only right that I call you Oni-chan"

"You're not being very respectful to me, right now" Jin started the engine and moved away from the curb.

"You said it, so from now on, I'm calling you Oni-chan whether you like it or not" Asuka sat back, a smile of satisfaction on her face. "Now, could you please please tell me who you think my father is"

"You've waited a long time to know, right? So, I guess you could wait a few more hours."

"How few"

"Approximately..." Jin flipped open his palm top and pressed a key, making a small blinking dot and several text appear on the screen"...hey! What the hell"

"Could you stop using profanity? It sounds weird coming from you" Asuka stuck her tongue out while Jin silently put his palm top back in his pocket. "Well? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden"

"You won't have to wait long to meet him after all" Jin took on a more serious look.

"Who"

"Your father. He's here in Osaka."

* * *

Kazuya spread a large map on his dashboard and ran his fingers along several lines that represented some roads. Unfortunately, his injury was more than just a bother, since he couldn't hold the map still and trace the lines with only one hand.

"Dammit" he threw the map on the passenger seat and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. He closed his eyes and straightened himself, his gaze fixed on the golden locket before him. Only when he opened it to look at the pictures again did he begin to relax.

Kazuya faced forward and stared at the empty highway. To his left, was a vast forest that reminded him of Yakushima...but he wasn't in Yakushima. Not anymore. He had once again, followed his son secretly but lost track of him the moment he came to the outskirts of Osaka. He knew that there was only one possible place that Jin would go to, but with his other arm on a sling, it would take a lot longer to locate it.

"Stupid! Stupid! Baka" Kazuya banged his fist on the steering wheel over and over again, making the car horn blow several times. He was still angry at himself for running away like that. However, he wasn't prepared for any confrontations of sorts. And he didn't want to endanger more lives on this suicide mission.

Pulling his suitcase from the backseat, he took out his laptop. He hesitated logging on to the internet. Dr. Larne had used it to trace his whereabouts but this was the only tool that would help him find out more about what happened or rather, what is happening to Jun.

The doors to his Benz suddenly opened and closed, startling him for a split second. He whipped his head around, only to be struck dumb. His eyes flew back to the open locket and in an instant, he closed it.

"Hello, Father" Jin greeted somberly.

"Mr. Mishima! What are you doing in Osaka? Oni-chan? What's the meaning of this" Asuka stared at Kazuya in surprise before turning to her brother for answers.

"Oni-chan" Kazuya repeated, his shock written all over his face.

"She's my sister" Jin nodded towards Asuka, his eyes fixed on his father. "And, she's Mother's daughter. But that's not all" he moved himself closer to the driver's seat and dropped his voice to a hiss. "Father...why did you lie to me"

"Lie to you"

"Don't play coy with me" Jin threatened heatedly. "How come you told me you only spent one night with Mother! How could you make it appear as if you never cared for her when you had a _second child_ with her"

"Second...child..." Asuka swallowed, as did Kazuya. For a while, nobody said anything. Jin's accusing words thickened the tension within the tight confines of the Benz. The air was stale...almost suffocating.

"Is that why you ran away" Jin pursued. "Is that why you rushed off when you heard me speaking to Asuka on the phone? Because you didn't want me to know"

"How did you find me" Kazuya asked, his voice, devoid of any emotion.

"I anticipated your abrupt departure so I pinned a tracking device on your arm sling" Jin pointed out, obviously proud of his success. "I did it when we escaped a few days ago."

"W-wait a minute" Asuka declared, gathering herself from her bewilderment. "Oni-chan and I...are whole brother and sister! You're our father"

"He is" Jin assured.

"And how sure are you of that" Kazuya challenged, though he didn't exactly sound very confident.

"Look at her, Father" Jin pulled on Kazuya's collar, forcing him to do just that. "Look at her! She's got most of Mother's features but she's inherited the shape of _your _face! Her eyes, nose and lips are an absolute combination of yours and Mother's! Almost like mine"

"So? She looks a little like you and me. That doesn't mean anything" Kazuya noted. Jin grew even more frustrated.

"Father...she has the Devil Gene" he revealed. "And since she also has the Angel gene, she's the same as me. We both have the mixed gene. A month ago, she donated her blood during a school blood drive, which, I assume to be the G Corporation's ploy to retrieve our gene. It was her blood that was used to revive Mother."

"Devil? Angel? Mixed? Revive" Asuka stared at the two men, her confusion spiraling out of control. "Can someone please lay everything out for me"

"How can you be sure that she has the Devil Gene" Kazuya ignored Asuka's questions.

"Her powers are starting to awaken" Jin explained. "Like me, she has absolutely no control of it. She's even burned down their family temple."

"The temple? _I_ burned down the temple"

"Not intentionally" Jin added. "But that's why you were unhurt. _You_ caused the fire. I went through the exact same thing after the fourth tournament, only, I destroyed a whole mountain without my knowing it. Right now, you're abilities are still in its infancy. Pretty soon, you'll lose control of it."

"You have a very fine way of encouraging people" Asuka retorted angrily. Then, she noticed something. "Hey! That's Ju...that's Mother's trinket! And the chain...that's mine! That's Mother's! You stole it"

"I didn't" Kazuya replied calmly, turning to face the road ahead. "It was mine to begin with but I gave it to your Mother. She, in turn, left it to you."

Both Jin and Asuka's breath caught in their throats. They didn't expect such confession so soon. After a brief pause, Asuka found her voice again.

"So...you're really my father? Our father"

Kazuya didn't answer. But the way he shifted his eyes said it all.

"Why did you go through all that trouble to conceal it" Jin demanded for an explanation. "Why all the lies"

"Because your mother and I knew it was the only way to save both of you" Kazuya thundered angrily. "And this is how you pay me! With disrespect"

"You and Mother..." Jin's eyes widened.

"Both of you planned all this" Asuka picked up where her brother left off.

"I was there the night...the night Asuka was born" Kazuya closed his eyes, unable to see the stunned faces of his children from the rearview mirror. "I won't be explaining why we did it. I assume your uncle has already told you most of the details."

"Fath-AW" Asuka massaged her arm where her brother had harshly elbowed her. Jin shot her a look and she immediately understood. "O...Oji-chan...Oji-chan knew you were my father? But how come he didn't tell me"

"Jun was right" Kazuya commented instead of answering. "Her brother is over-protective when it comes to certain things. It's only fitting that we left you with him."

"So that's why he was quick to tell me about the fire..." Jin mumbled to himself. "Oji-chan wanted us to know. He wanted us to know that you're Asuka's father."

"In his own subtle way, I suppose" Kazuya shrugged. "He's too protective to unravel every single one of the fabrications he himself helped implement."

"As are you" Jin shot back.

"What do you want me to do now, huh" Kazuya turned to face them, his tone, menacing. "Do you want to be dragged along this mess! This is a very dangerous mission"

"You came to me and asked for my assistance in it"

"I didn't mean you. I meant your sister" Kazuya's eyes fell on Asuka. Asuka stared back at the man who was her and Jin's father. Was that warmth she saw in his narrow eyes?

"You need to go home, Asuka" Kazuya broke away and once again, faced forward. "This is getting too risky. Your mother would've wanted you to be safe."

Asuka bit her lip. Her eyes were starting to water, not from her father's brashness, but from hearing the soft way he spoke her name. She couldn't understand what she was feeling at that point.

"Our Mother is in grave danger" Jin said through clenched teeth. "It'll take more than just you and me to save her. Also, the G Corporation already know about Asuka. She'll be in greater danger if she stays with Oji-chan."

Kazuya whipped his head around and opened his mouth to protest but an electronic voice unexpectedly rang from his laptop.

"You've got mail."

"Could you turn that off" Jin complained.

"No" Kazuya shook his head, his fingers flying over the keys. "I'm expecting some info from my connections. Hmm...a streaming video..." he clicked on the link, making a video program appear on the screen. After several seconds of buffering, a face appeared that shocked both Jin and Kazuya.

"Jinpachi"

**Chapter 1****5**


	15. Blood Ties

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfic, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 15: Blood Ties**

"I saw that man before..." Asuka spoke out.

"Where? When?" Jin asked, amazed.

"After my fight with Feng Wei," Asuka responded with a short swallow. "When I saw him, I felt strange and then my body just hurt all over..."

_"Not you too..."_ Jin thought and turned back to the streaming video on the computer screen. It was definitely Jinpachi but there was something eerily different about him.

"Why would he be sending you an e-mail?"

"Shush!" Kazuya snapped his hand up to silence them and turned up the volume. It was fuzzy and full of static, but still quite clear and audible.

"K-Ka...zuya..." Jinpachi began in a somewhat weakened voice. "I recorded this video shortly after the tournament and had some of my people send it to you...so, I assume by the time you receive this, I would have totally lost control of myself.

"You're probably wondering why I sent you a message. Unfortunately, I can't make everything clear without starting from the beginning, so this may take some time but I implore you to listen.

"Your father, Heihachi, as you may know, is my one and only son. I raised him...well enough, I guess. I even considered myself a good father. But...like many wealthy parents, I became blinded to what truly mattered. I spoiled him and gave in to his every whim, never realizing that he would grow up to be an ambitious, selfish and conniving young man. There was nothing I could do to change him...that was until, your mother came along.

"My friend, Wang Jinrey, was the one to introduce that young lady to me. I arranged for her to be joined in matrimony with your father and it proved to be a success. Heihachi changed for the better and lived a peaceful life with your mother. But when she died, things took a different route.

"Heihachi changed again. He became worse than before. He imprisoned me in my own estate, made it appear as if I had died and stole the company from me. I don't know what horrors you experienced under his wing, but even in the confines of my cell, I heard terrible things, which I assume to be the cause of your own darkness.

"For years, I lay forgotten in my small prison. I couldn't understand why Heihachi didn't just kill me, but I think it's because he wanted to see me suffer. Somehow, he blamed me for your mother's death though I could never fathom how he came to that conclusion.

"A little more than two years ago, I found another reason...maybe the main reason he kept me alive. Heihachi had several scientists inject something into me. At first I thought it was medicine. In truth, I was hoping it would be poison since I had wanted so much to end my misery. But it wasn't. It was...some strange, luminous green liquid which I would later learn to be the blood of a c-creature...a creature known as Ogre..."

"Ogre!" Jin exclaimed with wide eyes. Kazuya hushed him harshly again and turned the volume up louder.

"It didn't do anything to me...not at first, anyway..." Jinpachi seemed to be gasping for breath. "But...a month ago, I felt a strange presence above my prison that caused something within me to stir. After an explosion, I escaped my confinement but with a new, mutated body.

"I later find out that my change was caused by the demonic presence of your son. Devils and Ogres have been great enemies of legend. That may also be the reason why your son reacted the way he did the night I confronted both of you in the tournament. I had wanted to explain, but I never had the chance.

"You may also be wondering why you yourself, with the whole Devil Gene, had no reaction to me? Here's one thing you do not have: the Angel Gene. Angels are another enemy of the Ogres. As the saying goes..._the enemy of my enemy is my friend_...and that was proven true when you beget a new life with Jun Kazama.

"Yes, Kazuya. I knew of your relationship with a complete opposite. It is taboo, but it happened...thanks to my friend, Wang Jinrey. It was he who brought Jun Kazama to you...and that woman saved not only your life, but quite possibly, the entire world," Jinpachi began to wretch and cough violently. "T-this...blood...in my veins...will soon take its hold. I will...have no control over it...and a desire to destroy is starting to overwhelm me. Kazuya...you must save the one who holds the Angel gene. Save her and take your...your children with you...to destroy me...before it's too late. I have attached some documents in this...message...old security codes to G Corporation's system. I've had them since a long time ago...back when that corporation and ours where partners. The codes are unused but they're still functional. It will allow you to access the computers in their main laboratory...I..."

The screen went blank. Kazuya stared at the seek bar. It was already the end of the video. He leaned his back against his seat, his astonishment sealing his lips.

"So that's why my body responded that way..." Jin realized. "And you too, Asuka. We have both the Angel and Devil genes: the blood of two of Ogre's enemies. We are ainoko."

Asuka could do nothing but nod.

"Father," Jin gave Kazuya's shoulder a shove. "Use the codes now."

Shaking away from his reverie, Kazuya downloaded the codes and began using them. It would take several minutes before he was finally allowed access. At first, the whole monitor went blank. When it turned up again, there were new icons on the desktop. A small program window was open, with several three-dimensional charts and graphs.

"This isn't my desktop..." Kazuya noted.

"That's because we've entered the main computer!" Jin said excitedly. He painstakingly moved to the passenger seat so that Asuka may have a good view of the laptop. "We're actually inside their computer! And these charts...they're all about...Project Eve?"

"Eve...of a new race..." Kazuya's eyes widened.

"It's about Mother," Jin pointed to the charts. "See? They're talking about the Devil and Angel gene combined...and...they're subjecting her body to higher concentrations of the mixed gene. We should download all these information and-"

A video program suddenly opened, cutting off Jin's sentence. A few seconds later, they saw a hand back off, followed by the image of Dr. Larne, standing beside Jun Kazama, who had her dark wings spread wide around her...and the bizarre black markings clearly visible on her pale skin.

**Chapter 16**


	16. Vengeance

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfic, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 16: Vengeance**

"Hurry up with that webcam, Carlos!" Dr. Larne ordered. "We have to record this footage on file. Is the disk ready for writing?"

"Almost..."

"Don't give me almost! Do it now! And make several copies! We'll need to give it to the other scientists and some potential sponsors. We could make billions out of this discovery," Dr. Larne straightened his tie and patted back what was left of his hair. He turned triumphantly to Jun Kazama, who stood motionless though her wings moved ever so slightly. Her long raven hair lay softly on her shoulders and the sleeveless top and slacks she wore fit around her statuesque body like a glove. Her eyes, still in that golden color, showed anything but emotion.

"Ready, Dr. Larne," Carlos nodded and stepped back from the computer after clicking the record button. Several geneticists around them took out their clipboards, their pens hovering over the paper in anticipation . A few seconds later, the sponsors were escorted in the laboratory to witness the unveiling of G Corporation's latest project.

"Ladies and gentlemen, esteemed colleagues and guests," Dr. Larne nodded at the audience. "I give you the culmination of over twenty years worth of research. This, is Jun Kazama...or formerly, Jun Kazama, the carrier of the potent Angel gene. Now, she is known as Project Eve."

A series of "oohs" and "aahs" resounded through the room followed by an applause.

"As you may have heard from the briefing a while ago, we discovered a genetic abnormality...or rather, a genetic marvel, in the body of a man named Kazuya Mishima: the Devil gene. Some of you have even sponsored that previous project. Six years ago, Mr. Mishima himself brought us another unique specimen: the complete opposite of a devil, which is the biblical celestial being called an angel. That specimen was Ms. Kazama.

"We have also told you of their two offspring, who carry both the Angel and Devil gene. As we speak, several men are tracking down these two carriers so we can conduct further experiments. In the mean time, we have subjected Ms. Kazama's body to higher concentrations of the so-called mixed gene, to enhance her powers.

"The results can be found in the pamphlets but you only need not look at the charts and graphs to see the outcome. Project Eve's physical transformation is clear in the wings," Dr. Larne patted Jun's left wing and held up her arm. "The markings on her skin are the most obvious change. We have not yet deciphered what all these mean, but we saw similar ones on her and Kazuya's son, Jin Kazama. Hopefully, if we get hold of their daughter, Asuka Kazama, we will be able to see those markings on that child too and-"

"Kazuya..."

"Huh?" Dr. Larne swiveled his head towards Jun, as did most of the people in the lab.

"Jin...Asuka..." Jun's golden eyes suddenly became very alert, moving over her surroundings before focusing on Dr. Larne. What the scientist saw made him step back and cringe.

"Who...did...this...?" Dr. Larne shot his head up to stare at his niece, who looked down quietly at him from the podium.

"YOU!" he pointed an accusing finger at Dr. Vetra. "You reversed the process! I should've known I couldn't trust you! Guards! Take her!"

"NO!" Carlos Roesch rushed up the stairs and pulled Vivian Vetra to the exit while several men followed in their trail. However, a series of horrified shouts distracted the guards from their orders. When they turned to look, they froze.

"Ka...za...ma...ss...stop..." Dr. Larne yelped in pain as Jun's fingers constricted his throat. His eyes began to bulge and his head appeared to be swelling from the pressure. The guards opened fire on Jun but it was like an invisible shield had formed around her, stopping the bullets.

"Larne..." Jun hissed, her ominous voice reflecting the evil red glow of her eyes. A loud crack was heard. Dr. Larne's head leaned sharply to his side. With one, effortless swing of her arm, Jun threw the scientist's limp and lifeless body towards the computers.

* * *

Kazuya, Jin and Asuka stared with wide eyes at the blank screen of the computer, unable to believe everything they had just witnessed. It was a long time before any of them found the strength to speak.

"She...killed him..." Asuka squeaked. "She actually killed him..."

"Rightfully so, mind you," Kazuya closed his laptop, the fury in his voice, frightening.

"But she remembers us now," Jin offered. "There might still be a chance. We could still save her..."

"Maybe..." Kazuya nodded.

"So...what do we do now?" Asuka asked, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"We go to Nepal," Kazuya started the engine.

**Chapter 17**


	17. Traces

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfic, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 17: Traces**

With trembling hands, Asuka held her thick coat tightly around her body to shield her from the freezing climate; however, it didn't help as much as she would have liked. They were in a helicopter, hovering over the the snow-covered mountains of the Himalayas. Jin had just finished explaining to her everything: from the true nature of their blood, to what had happened to their mother, Jun Kazama.

Now, they were gallivanting over Nepal, searching for her when only a few hours ago, they were in some heated conversation with the man whom they had found out to be their father, back in Osaka, Japan.

"Asuka? Daijobu ka?" Jin nudged her by the shoulder.

"Hai," Asuka nodded, the temperature making her head bob up and down vigorously. "It's just that...everything's happening so fast. I'm really confused. It just feels so unreal."

"I know," Jin agreed.

"Stop talking back there!" Kazuya ordered sharply, though he didn't turn to look at them. His eyes were traveling over the mountain peaks, searching for any sign of life.

"Sir, I already told you," the pilot spoke with a slight Nepalese accent. "These here are remote mountains. It's impossible to find a building, as you said. We'd be lucky if we can spot some sherpas from here."

"It's not a building but a snow-covered cave!" Kazuya fumed. "It's here someplace! I know it is!"

"Look!" Jin pointed in the distance, making everyone look. There was a plume of smoke rising from behind one of the mountains.

"Go there now," Kazuya commanded and the pilot immediately complied.

* * *

"Wait here," Kazuya held his palm up and trudged towards the smoldering entrance of a large cave. They had just arrived on the location but Kazuya was rather impulsive with his decisions.

"Sir, that's dangerous!" the pilot called out but Kazuya paid no heed.

"Don't worry. I'll tail him to make sure nothing happens," Jin followed in his father's trail.

"Me too!" Asuka declared, trying her best to traverse her way through the thick snow, leaving the pilot to mutter something about insurance.

Once they got to the cave, it was surprisingly warm. The siblings took off their hoods and gazed around the wreckage. The tunnel appeared to be the remnants of a hangar. There were still little flames over plane propellers and wings...or at least, that's what they looked like. The devastation was greater than they anticipated and the fumes were starting to irritate their lungs. Asuka started coughing out loud.

"I knew you two would be stubborn," Kazuya suddenly appeared behind a steel wall. He was wearing a gas mask and he had two in one hand, which he tossed to Jin and Asuka. "Put these on. The fumes inside are toxic."

Jin and Asuka looked at each other for a moment before putting the masks on. They hurried after their father, who was already making his way up the crumpled stairs.

"I forgot he once worked here," Jin muttered. "Come on, Asuka. We're losing him."

After several grueling minutes of dodging debris, live wires and fallen metal, they reached a podium, where Kazuya stood, motionless, his gaze fixed upward. When the siblings turned to look, they became just as stunned. There was a large hole on the roof, obviously caused by something that broke out from within the building. Snowflakes made their way down from the hole, the draft from it, freezing.

Without a word, Kazuya leapt down from a podium, which was a good distance away from the floor but he stood up, unhurt by the jump. Jin and Asuka thought it better to maneuver down the stairs.

"That was reckless!" Jin exclaimed, walking up to his father, who was hunched over some debris. Kazuya ignored him and continued examining something in his hand.

"What's that?" Asuka moved forward.

"She's gone," Kazuya lifted himself up and held a black feather for them to see. "It's hers. They're all over the lab."

That's when the Kazamas' brown eyes traveled over the scene but what they saw horrified them to the point of blanching. Bodies were strewn throughout the place, partially hidden by fallen equipment. Dr. Larne lay in an awkward position over a pile of computer monitors, his neck twisted in a gruesome way, his eyes still wide open.

"K-Kami..." Asuka squeaked and backed off, clinging on to her brother's sleeve in terror.

"Dammit!" Kazuya cursed while tapping the keys of the only computer left standing. "Everything's destroyed. Don't just stand there! Hayaku! We have to salvage whatever disks and hard drives we can."

The siblings snapped out from their initial shock and began searching through the wreckage, though they tried their best to avoid the bodies, even to the point of closing their eyes just to deny the image of their mother's rampage. Kazuya, already used to the sight of blood, continued plodding along calmly, kicking corpses away. But when he came upon two familiar faces, he stopped and knelt down.

"Father? What's wrong?" Jin approached cautiously.

"Dr. Vivian Vetra and Carlos Roesch," Kazuya introduced the lifeless forms before him with a short shake of his head. Then, he noticed something in the lady scientist's pocket. It was an envelope, addressed, strangely enough, to him. He took it out, and tore it open, revealing two CDs, still intact in the case.

Moving quickly, Kazuya ran up the stairs, with Jin and Asuka in hot pursuit. They reached a media room, where he popped the first CD in a still functional player. The screen fuzzed a bit before the image of Dr. Vetra finally became clear.

"Hello, Mr. Mishima," she started.

"I assume by the time you get this footage, I will have gone away or...I may have already died. You probably don't remember me, but...I'm Dr. Arnaude Larne's niece, Dr. Vivian Vetra. I was one of the scientists assigned to monitor Project Eve, which was, Ms. Jun Kazama.

"Project Eve has been in operation since we discovered the Angel Gene in her body, though it never ran smoothly with you around. That's why it was kept a secret to you and that was one of the reasons the corporation wants to eliminate you and your children, other than the fact that they consider you to be obsolete.

"Project Eve...is in reality, a military project. They wanted to produce a genetically modified human, with powers that push beyond the limits of science: the perfect soldier; a bio-weapon. They succeeded by incorporating the Devil Gene to Ms. Kazama's body, who is, as you know, the carrier of the whole Angel Gene. There's been dramatic changes and I admit, it was a genetic marvel. But my conscience wouldn't let me rest, knowing how much she has lost and how much you have lost. I'm not heartless like my uncle. I'm human and I intend to stay that way.

"I finally decided to push through with my own plans when my uncle subjected Ms. Kazama to even higher amounts of the mixed gene. It changed her in radical ways and I've told him she could become unstable. And she did...but he doesn't care. My uncle said she'll soon be obsolete herself and they're using her as a guinea pig. They've even taken samples of her DNA to clone her when they need to.

"You don't have to worry. I took all the samples and destroyed them. Also, Carlos and I have just finished reversing the brainwashing process on Ms. Kazama...or at least, we tried to. I won't know the results until she awakens but Uncle Arnaude took her before I could see it. They're down in the laboratory right now, preparing her to be showcased among potential sponsors.

"You may be asking what I gained from all of this. I guess it's because I wanted to take the guilt from my shoulders. Maybe now I can sleep well.

"The second CD contains all the information you'll ever need on Project Eve. It will definitely be of use but please be careful with it. Don't let it fall into the wrong hands...again.

"Thank you for listening...and I wish you and Ms. Kazama the best ."

The screen went blank. The silence was mirrored by the three people, whose brown eyes were still focused on the monitor.

"Sweet soul..." Jin mumbled, wondering what it was that stirred such a conscience in the late scientist. Had Kazuya been openly affectionate to Jun as she lay in her comatose state? Or had Dr. Vetra simply seen something in his actions that made her think, not as a scientist, but as a human being? More likely, she may have sympathized for Jun, as much as anyone could.

"What now?" Asuka asked, unable to express the turmoil in her emotions.

Kazuya took out the CD and turned to his children; his and Jun's children. He didn't give them an answer, but there was an all-knowing smirk pasted on his lips.

**Chapter 18**


	18. A New Beginning

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfic, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 18: A New Beginning**

Jin squinted at the blaze of the bright, morning sunlight. He put his palm over his eyes to watch several familiar people in the distance, coming through the great gates of the Mishima Estate. He didn't really think he'd be back this soon, a mere two weeks after the last tournament. His sentiment was shared by most, if not all the competitors, who were more than a little surprised that a new tournament was organized in such a short span of time. Because of this, the media had another field day and they came in swarms, searching for answers that just weren't given to them.

"Ohayo, Oni-chan," Asuka addressed drowsily, stretching her arms over her head. She was still in her pajamas and her dark brown hair was quite ruffled.

"How did you sleep?" Jin asked, not looking at her.

"Not too good," Asuka announced. "I kept thinking about Mom and what's happening to her."

"That makes two of us," Jin pressed his lips together. "And Dad too. He was up before sunrise but I don't think he really slept at all."

"Yeah...Dad..." Asuka looked down at her slippers. "It's kinda funny calling him that now."

"You're the one who kept insisting we call him that," Jin reminded. "Do you want to revert back to calling him 'Father'?"

"I don't want to get confused when we see Father...Oji-chan again," Asuka scrunched up her nose. "See? I'm already confused!"

"Stop," Jin wagged his forefinger in front of Asuka's face. "You're starting another stupid argument."

"I am not!"

"I rest my case," Jin chuckled and turned to observe the fighters from the gate.

"Is Ling Xiaoyu here yet?" Asuka leaned against the mansion's large oak door, her eyes following her brother's gaze.

"Not yet," Jin answered, turning towards Asuka. "I thought you said she called you last night."

"She did and-"

"KAZAMA!"

Both Jin and Asuka snapped their heads to the source of the angry shout. A well-built young man, with shoulder-length fiery orange hair, wearing a tae kwon do uniform, was running towards their direction. The closer he got, the clearer the fury in his onyx eyes appeared.

"Kazama!" he repeated again, pounding up the steps to the porch. "We were supposed to settle everything in the last tournament! You never showed up!"

"Nice to see you again, Hwoarang," Jin rolled his eyes.

"Oooh...look at you, being all sarcastic," Hwoarang made a face while waving his fingers in a childish, frustrated way. He scrutinized his rival from head to toe, then, grimaced. "Why are you standing there in your pajamas? Feel like you own the place now, do you? Too egocentric to fight the likes of me?"

"As a matter of fact, we _do_ own the place," Asuka quipped, already annoyed with the Korean's rudeness. Hwoarang turned to argue but no words came out of his mouth. It took a few moments for him to get back to his senses.

"W...Well, well, well..." Hwoarang smiled and smoothed his hair back, turning his attention to Asuka. He walked closer and put his palm against the door, flashing a dazzling smile at her. "I don't believe I've seen you before. Where're you from, babe?"

"Get away from her," Jin shoved Hwoarang roughly aside, his sudden protectiveness surprising everyone, even himself.

"Why?" Hwoarang put on a scowl. "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"She's my sister so don't you go hitting on her...especially in front of me!" Jin jabbed his thumb on his chest.

"Your...sister!" Hwoarang craned his neck to have a better look at the girl behind Jin. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"There are a lot more things you don't know about me," Jin stated sternly. "And if you did, you wouldn't be so insistent on fighting with me."

"You are getting way too big up here," Hwoarang pointed to his head. "But that ain't gonna stop me from hitting on whoever I want."

"I swear...if you so much as get a step closer to Asuka, I'll-"

"Asuka?" Hwoarang whistled, his eyes still fixed on Asuka. "Nice name. Mine's Hwoarang."

"Stop it!" Jin growled, his fingers curling into mallets.

"Haha! I finally found a soft spot! Maybe you cou-huh?" Hwoarang stopped at the feel of a heavy hand on his shoulder. When he turned to see who it was, he shuddered.

"You better go to the briefing out there if you know what's good for you," Kazuya snarled threateningly, his eyes narrowed into deadly slits.

"W-Who do you think you are! The organizer of this tournament!" Hwoarang took a quick step back, almost losing his balance in the process.

"As a matter of fact, I _am_," Kazuya folded his arms across his chest, his muscles protruding through his light blue polo shirt. "Now, off with you. And don't ever bother my daughter again, you hear!"

Hwoarang snapped his head from Jin and Asuka, to Kazuya, and vice versa. Finally, he did a small bow before hurrying towards the group of participants, who were listening in on a short briefing by a tournament personnel. An older man, also in a tae kwon do uniform, slapped Hwoarang's head and began yelling at him in Korean.

"He's cute," Asuka remarked but when she saw the expressions on her father and brother's faces, she added, "...but obnoxious. I just hate that in a guy."

"Good," Jin and Kazuya said at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment before turning to watch the group of fighters again.

"Dad? How's your arm?" Asuka gingerly moved in closer to Kazuya.

"It's getting better..." Kazuya responded rubbing his shoulder where his injury was. "Getting better..."

"That's good," Asuka nodded, her relief causing Kazuya to hide a small smile.

"Dad? Are you sure about this?" Jin asked. "Are you sure Mother will come?"

"I'm certain of it," Kazuya assured. "Just as the devil spirit can sense a intensity of celestial presence, so can the celestials sense a demonic presence. There are three of us here now. As long as we...as long as we stay together...it won't take long for your mother to find us."

"What happens from here?" Asuka looked up at her father.

"I don't know," Kazuya stared at the cranes flying swiftly above them. "But as Jun used to say, the future holds new beginnings. We just have to get to the end of this story to see the new one."

Both Jin and Asuka raised their heads and with their father, they watched the clouds sail past the eternal blue skies above. The future may not be clear, but hopefully, it'll be as bright as the spring sun that bore down upon them.

**THE END?**

A/N: Good golly gosh! I am so evil! Another cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHA! Who do you hate more? Me, or Dr. Larne? Hehehe. Actually, I had to, of course, stop at this point. This story ends at the beginning of Tekken 6. Asuka and Hwoarang? Not that I think they'd make a super great couple, but I think it'll be extremely funny to see Jin try to protect Asuka from him, don't you think? At least now maybe Jin will find a reason to kick Hwoarang's ass! LOL! (Don't get me wrong! I'm a Hwoarang fan too!) Do I have a sequel in mind? Yes, but it depends. Truth be told, I've already thought of the ending. I don't know about a sequel...but if I get good enough reviews, I'll do it again. This fanfic, as you may know, is a sequel and it has been made possible by the different wonderful reviews from people. For that, I thank you. I'll rest for now...but I'll be back. See you soon!


End file.
